A New Generation of Potter, Year 1
by elfone
Summary: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's oldest children begin Hogwarts starting a new generation of experiences and relationships while they, and their cousin and friends try to escape the huge images of their parents and find out who they are.
1. Dinner At the Potters

Chapter 1 – Dinner At the Potters

disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter - DUH!

AN - mkay people, this is my first attempt at publishing a fanfic, so please be kind to me. Admittedly the first chapter is a little weak, but it gets better as the characters get a bit more in depth.

James, or Jimmie Potter shoved the last of his clothes haphazardly into his suitcase. He slammed the clasps shut, snapped his fingers and twirled.

"Yes." He said softly to himself, and grabbed his iPod from off his dresser, threw on some random song and jogged down the stairs to retrieve his wand – which he realized he had left on the kitchen counter. Coming to the doorway he jerked his head to the side, moving his messy black hair out of his bright green eyes so they could scan the room.

"Ah." He said softly and strutted over to the opposite side of the kitchen and grabbed his wand with his long fingers, tucking it into his pocket securely.

"I was wondering when you were going to realize that you'd left it here." He heard the sarcastic voice of his twin drawl from behind a book at the table. She let the book fall, revealing an uncannily pretty face with sharp green eyes and layered black hair as well as thin lips, which curved into a smirk. He made a face at her, but unluckily for him his father came in at that moment and saw it. He sighed and set down the paper on the table.

"James, honestly stop making faces at your sister."

"Yeah stop." came the small voice of his baby sister, who had followed their father in.

"You're going to Hogwarts tomorrow, it's time you grew up a little, you two have to look out for each other." He said, getting a little nostalgic on the way. Jimmie rolled his eyes.

"Oh please Dad, I've heard your stories. Takes away from the authoritativeness with which you say stuff, and don't call me James."

"You know, your brain always seems so tiny, I'm beginning to wonder where you keep all those words." said Evangeline, or Evie, his female double. He made a face at her again. This time his mother caught him.

"Oh Jimmie stop, Harry why don't you reprimand him for this?" the redhead chastised both father and son. Harry sighed, glared at his son and hoisted the other small redhead into his lap, who regarded him with obscenely bright and large eyes.

"At least you still love me Celia, my dear." He said. Celia giggled in a six year old way.

"Okay it's time for dinner!" cried his mother, pushing past Jimmie while carrying a hot plate of spaghetti. "Jimmie dear could you get your brother?" she asked.

"Yes mother." He responded dully. He took a few steps, stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"OWEN, GET YOUR LITTLE BUTT DOWN HERE ITS TIME FOR DINNER!" he cried.

"James!" both his parents reprimanded him. He flashed a characteristically handsome grin and sat down.

A smaller version of Jimmie came down the stairs, and eyed the food hungrily through his pale blue eyes. Once the whole potter clan was seated, Ginny Weasley Potter began sorting out the food.

"Hey, bookworm, this is the time where we eat." Jimmie said, filching the book out of his sister's hands. She glared at him.

"I can't eat, I'm too nervous." She said, grinning at her mother, who grinned back.

"Oh, my babies, already going to Hogwarts, oh…" she trailed off, obviously resisting the urge to go and hug them senseless. Jimmie sighed.

"Evie look what you've done." He said. She gave him a cold glare, and stabbed her spaghetti.

"At least you get to go to Hogwarts." mulled Owen. Harry smiled at his younger son.

"You'll be going before you know it son, only 2 more years." Ginny moaned at this.

"Oh my babies are growing up so fast!" Jimmie sighed again.

"Tomorrows gonna be the waterworks." He mumbled, catching Evie's eye and they smiled secretively at each other.

AN - Okay, well i'm ready. Lay it on me. review!


	2. Rough Train Rides and Tentative Truces

Chapter 2 – Rough Train Rides and Tentative Truces

Disclaimer - i do not own Harry Potter, if i did, then i would be very rich, and would be spending my time doing really rich things, like shopping, instead of writing fanfiction.

AN - I've got at least the first few chapters of this story written, so i'll probably post frequently fora while, and then it'll slow down as i get writers block

"Mom, okay I love you, no really I do. I swear to God…what? Don't swear? Oh mother, I will be fine…" Jimmie smirked as he listened to his sister go through what he had just gone through. His father placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Quick, come here for a sec, okay?" he asked. Jimmie, highly intrigued, followed his father away form the group. Harry smiled at his son.

"Okay prongs the third. In honor of your namesake I have some items to bequeath to you. My father's invisibility cloak and the marauders map. The cloak is obvious. The map, all you have to do is tap your wand on it and say 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good' and it will show you an entire map of Hogwarts. But always, when you are finished with it, tap it again and say 'mischief managed,' and it will look just like a normal sheet of paper." Harry said, and the handed the items over to his son, who grinned widely at him.

"Thanks dad." He said. Harry nodded.

"Of course. Just don't do anything too serious. And don't tell your mother." He added in a hurry. Jimmie nodded and put the items in his bag and the two hurried back to their family.

"Bye shrimp, squirt." He said, hugging his little siblings tightly. One wouldn't let go.

"Cel, come on now love." He said. Harry pried her off, and she began to cry. Jimmie kissed her cheek and she giggled, easily sated.

"Oh, one more time." Ginny said. Evie and Jimmie dutifully let her envelope them again.

"Okay, now don't get into trouble, do well in your classes." She said, cupping one of each of their cheeks. They nodded. The whistle blew, she tapped their cheeks lightly.

"Bye dears, be good." She said. They grinned and ran for the train, waving goodbye to their family.

"Thank God that's over." Muttered Jimmie as the two found a compartment. Evie scoffed at him.

"Oh you're so callous Jim." She said, and then turned slightly pale as the train started picking up speed. Jimmie pushed her lightly into a seat.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"I've never been on a train before." She muttered. "I'm Feeling a bit…sick." She said. He backed up a little nervously.

"Well, do lay down a bit, try to sleep it off." He said.

"You're so loving." She mumbled.

"Hey!" cried an all too familiar voice. Jimmie jumped up and man hugged (AN: LOL) his best friend from birth, Jacob Weasley.

"Hey." He said. "How's it? Took you long enough to find us." He said.

"Well, I don't see that you two were looking for me."Jake said. The two boysgrinned.

"Well, as you see, I have an excuse. Evie here is motion sick, and what kind of brother would I be to leave her here all on her lonesome." Jake sat down next to Evie.

"Aw, someone's tummy troubled?" he asked in a baby voice. She scowled at him.

"If I puke, it's gonna be on you." she said, before letting her head drop.

"It's good to see you again to Evangeline dear." He said. Jimmie plopped down next to them.

"So, how are your dad and your mum?" he asked his friend, even though it had only been a few days since he had last seen Ron and Hermione, as they had been doing very last minute shopping in Diagon Alley.

"Lunch cart, anything for you dears?" asked the lady, who wheeled around food. Jimmie and Jake immediately bought mounds of grub and sat back down, reveling in there purchases.

"Anything for you hon?" the kind lady asked. Evie lifted her head, shook it and then dropped it again.

"Ohh look, Bertie Bots Every-Flavored Beans. C'mon Ev, lets play that game." said Jimmie.

"I'm not in the mood Jim." She said, closing her eyes nauseously from just the thought of a sardine flavored bean.

"Oh come on dear cousin, we swear we'll give you a peppermint one, or a ginger one, it will help your stomach." She narrowed her eyes.

"Somehow I doubt it." She said coldly. Jimmie snaked his hand to cover her eyes. She sighed. "Oh whatever, get it over with." She said in frustration. A slyly grinning Jake extracted an ear wax flavored one, grinning at Jimmie before he placed it on her waiting tongue.

It was bad, terrible timing. As the train lurched and she took in the flavor of the bean her face drained of color. Within seconds she was doubled over, loosing her breakfast on the floor. The boys stood in shock a moment before Jimmie immediately went to rubbing her back and pulled her hair out of her face.

"Oh, crap Ev, I am so sorry. I didn't think you felt that bad. I'm so sorry Sis." He said as she upchucked.

"Yeah Evie, but hey, you didn't puke on me." Jake said brightly. She paused, turned her head and spat on his shoes. "Hey!" He cried. Suddenly the cart door opened and a boy walked in.

"Hey, all the other compartments are taken, mind if I…are you alright?" he asked, the question obviously directed at Evie. He pulled out his wand.

"Evasco." He muttered at the mess before a panting Evie. He approached her. "Are you sick?" he asked. She looked at him, and the only thought that could pass through her tired mind at that moment was that he was rather good-looking. She was about to thank him, but the bus took a rather twisty turn and she got up and ran out of the room, hand over her mouth. Jimmie was about to get up and follow her, but this other guy did it first.

"Well, who the bloody hell was that?" asked Jake. Jimmie shook his head, but was suddenly unsure if he wanted his sister alone with the pale, blonde haired boy.

Meanwhile Evie was sitting in front of the train's toilet, brining up the remainder of her breakfast. The boy didn't even bother to knock. He just squeezed himself into the tiny bathroom and wet some paper towels. Evie spit the last of her spew into the toilet bowl before flushing the nauseating mess away. The boy placed the towels on her forehead.

"Thank you." she muttered.

"But of course, can't leave one such as you sick and alone." He said, flashing a bright smile at her. She smiled lightly back at him.

"I'm Evangeline Potter, but you can call me Evie." She said smiling. His smile faded and he looked minimally horrified. "What?" she asked.

"Potter, did you say?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Oh no, not this again. Yes my father is Harry Potter, yes he did vanquish the Dark Lord. You and the rest of the world need to GET OVER IT!" He shook his head.

"No, that's not it…it's just. I'm Ethan Malfoy." Her eyes widened. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Well…" Evie began. "I don't think its problem." She ventured bravely. He raised an elegant eyebrow.

"You don't?" he asked. She shook her head.

"We aren't them are we? We are our own people, have our own personalities, and we can make our own decisions. We don't have to live in their shadows. And personally I think that you are nothing like what my father described your father as." She said. He smiled.

"That's good. I'm terrified that people will just see my name and avoid me. I wouldn't want you to do that." He said in a small voice. She smiled.

"Well, I guess I'm feeling a bit better. Want to go and see if we can sell this idea to my brother and cousin?"

"Why not try?" he asked, and the two exited the bathroom, earning a very strange look from a third year, who yelled after them.

"Aren't ya a bit young for that?" causing Evie to blush furiously.

The two of them sat back down in compartment with the two boys eyeing Evie worriedly, and the new kid wearily. Jimmie wrapped an arm around his sister.

"Are you alright Ev? Did I mention I was sorry?" She smiled at him.

"Yes I am alright, and yes you did, and it's okay."

"So who are you?" asked Jake. Ethan gulped and glanced at Evie.

"Guys, this is Ethan…Malfoy." Both their eyes widened, but both wondered how they didn't realize it, taking in the bleach blonde hair and pale eyes and skin that were characteristically Malfoy. All was silent for a moment before Jimmie grinned.

"Hey mate, thanks for helping my sister. I'm Jimmie Potter." He said, extending a hand, which Ethan shook. Jake stared at his friend, open-mouthed.

"JIM! He's a _Malfoy_, what the bloody hell are you doing shaking his hand?" the Weasley cried. Jimmie laughed.

"Oh grow up Jake. We aren't our parents. We've got no reason to call him our enemy." Jake thought on that for a moment before nodding reluctantly, and then proceeded to launch into a dramatic story of a quidditch match against his older brother's and sister's in which he was his older brother get a bloody nose.

AN - alrighty. I always ignored people when they said to review cause i thought i had nothing to say. Untrue! Don't be like me, review my story, make me feel loved...well or not depending on your opinion of my story.


	3. Sortings and Settling In

Chapter 3 – Sortings and Settling In

Disclaimer - Don't own it, it being Harry Potter

When the train stopped the four of them stumbled out, all a little uneasy on their legs and wandered over to where Hagrid was calling for first years.

"Hey Evie, Jimmie, little Weasley, and…"

"Ethan." Ethan said, not giving his last name. Hagrid didn't seem to think much on it.

"And Ethan. Ere's a boat." He said. The four went on. Evie managed not to get too seasick, and they all managed to make it there without becoming completely soaked. Once at the castle, after being able to momentarily stare at in awe, they filed into a room where a strict, but kind looking woman was waiting.

"Hello students, I am Professor Lavender Brown. Now, after you follow me you will line up in a single line in front of the other students. I will then call your names in no particular order this year, and you will be placed into a house." She said. Whispers immediately filled the room of students telling others about the horrifying tales that theyhad been told about how first years were sorted. Evie, Jimmie, Jake and Ethan were relatively at ease about that part however. Their parents had told them it was nothing to worry about. It was which house they would be sorted into that they were nervous about.

They were soon filed in, and student upon student were staring at them. Jimmie let his eyes wander the crowd, and they led to the teacher's table where he saw many people he recognized, but some he surprisingly didn't.

Professor Brown hushed everyone and got out a hat and sat it on the stool before them and it began to sing. Jimmie, along with several other first years lost interest after the thrill of seeing a singing hat was over. However others, like Evie, were entranced the entire time. Once it was over, Professor Brown began to call names.

"Avers, Gregory." was called. The hat was placed on his head, and within thirty seconds it screamed out Hufflepuff and the small boy ran towards the cheering table coated in yellow and black.

The first of their group that was called was Evie, and she of course was nearly immediately placed in Gryffindor as was a relieved Jake soon after. He smiled as his older siblings screamed for him. Before he knew it, Jimmie was next.

"Potter, James." A few of the older teacher's eyes softened at hearing his name, becoming lost in the past. This was the entire reason that he liked being called Jimmie better; he wasn't his father, or his grandfather. But, nonetheless he stepped up, sat on the stool and let the hat fall into his eyes.

"Hmm, potter next generation number 2. Well you certainly are your father's son aren't you, nearly enough to get you put into Gryffindor alone…"

"I don't want to be put in Gryffindor just because of my father, I want it for myself." He thought back to the hat.

"Well, well, looking to be our own person are we? Well, you are very eager to prove yourself in that regard, a Gryffindor quality. Now, where to place you? Unlike your father, strange, you don't seem to have any of the Slytherin qualities. You are kind and considerate, but far too stone faced to be in Hufflepuff. You are extremely intelligent, and would undoubtedly do well in Ravenclaw. However, you have the bravery of a GRYFFINDOR!" the hat finally screamed. Jimmie grinned and went to sit next to his cousin and sister and a few other first years that had already been sorted into Gryffindor.

"Malfoy, Vulcan." Ms. Brown said, only a slight hint of distaste in her mouth.

"Knew that a Malfoy couldn't have a name as simple as Ethan." muttered Jake off at the Gryffindor table. The young Malfoy strode toward the stool and placed the hat on his head. It was silent for a while before it screamed…

"GRYFFINDOR." The whole hall was silent for a moment before the Gryffindor table broke into a slight clap. However, Jimmie, Jake and Evie were cheering abnormally harder than the rest of the table for him. He sat down slightly sullenly next to them.

"Hey be happy!" Evie cried, slapping his arm slightly. "You're in Gryffindor with us." He offered her a small smile.

"Yeah." She frowned.

"Did you really want to be in Slytherin?" she asked. Jimmie and Jake looked at him expectantly as well. He shrugged, but she looked at him harder.

"Well, no, okay, I didn't. But my father…he's going to be furious." He mumbled. The three exchanged glances. Then Jake smiled at the food that suddenly appeared in front of him, and he wrapped up the discussion quickly.

"Well look at it this way mate. You got sorted into a house that has your only semi friends in it – well I'm assuming we're your only friends – you've got oodles of good food right in front of you. Sure daddy may be a little miffed, but hey you aren't going to see him for months. The worst you can expect, at least till then, is a howler, so buck up." Ethan offered a smile and broke into his own food.

"So…" Jimmie started. "Do you wish to remain being called Ethan, or should we start calling you Vulcan?"

"Perhaps Vulcy." said Jake through a mouthful of potatoes, making Evie wince in disgust. The two burst out laughing, and soon Evie and Ethan were as well.

Once completely full, McGonagall made her every year speech – very reminiscent of what Dumbledore's had been like – and the students were sent off to bed.

"Oh ickle first years, would you please follow me! Ickle first years! Oh come on your little shrimps, follow me, come on now! Oh hey, Jake, Evie, Jimmie…Malfoy."

"Hey Aaron." said Jake casually to his older brother. Aaron shook his head, eyes darting towards the young Malfoy then back to his little brother.

"Honestly brother." He said, sounding disappointed. "Well whatever, follow me like the rest." Jake looked at him, head cocked to the side in confusion.

"Well, whatever that was about." He muttered. They were led up to the Gryffindor common room.

"OK little ones, girls are to the right, boys to the left. There are six doors, each with a number on them, now who knows which number you guys will be in…you there with the shockingly white hair." said Aaron.

"Number one." The girl said meekly. Aaron smiled brilliantly.

"Very good, teachers will love you dear. Now you all might want to get to sleep, as I've heard that you small people need more of it. Big day tomorrow ickle firsties!" he said, and then walked off. The first years – all rather intimidated by the common room – scrambled up the stairs to get settled. Evie eyed the boys in slight worry. Jimmie squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

"You'll be fine Ev." He said. She smiled then, and walked the opposite way.

The three boys walked up the stairs and into the first door. There they found three other boys unpacking their stuff and picking out beds. The three picked beds next to each other. They were set up in a semicircle around the room. Ethan compliantly took the one closest to the wall, Jimmie in the middle and Jake to his side. Jimmie lay on his bed for a moment before sitting up and examining the three other boys bustling around him.

There was one rather nervous looking thin boy who was sitting on his bed looking very confused, and couldn't stop staring at the moving picture to his right. He was obviously a Muggle born.

There was another boy who was proudly unpacking his quidditch poster and sighing, undoubtedly mad that he couldn't be as good as Harry Potter and get on the house team in first year.

The last boy was reasonably average and seemed very comfortable in Hogwarts – but so highly out of place for some reason. Jimmie heard him talk and found it was because he was Australian.

Jimmie – too tired to try and make any new friends curled back up his bed. Jake and Ethan soon followed suite and the lights followed soon after. Jimmie closed his eyes, unsure of what lay next.

Evie walked into her dorm room much more unsure than the three boys had – she felt all alone.

It had always been hard for her to go out and seek friends. The few she had had sort of just happened. It was more that they had come to her.

So she was walking, highly uncertain, into the beautiful dorm that had beds around the wall in a semicircle. She bit her lip in nervousness.

"Hey, your Evie right?" she heard a voice from her side ask. She turned around to face a nice looking, rather plain girl with straight brown hair and hazel eyes and loads of freckles covering her nose. Evie nodded.

"Evangeline Potter, you can call me Evie." She said softly. The girl smiled.

"Jessica Newport, you can call me Jess." She said, extending her hand, which Evie shook. "Here, you want the bunk next to me?" she asked. Evie shrugged, now smiling.

"Sure." Jess plopped herself down on the bed. Evie sat down on the bed next to her.

"It's weird to finally be here isn't it." Jess said. Evie nodded.

"Yeah, it's like I've been waiting my whole life, but now that I'm here I'm terrified." Evie said softly.

"You're telling me." Said the girl to her other side, Evie rolled slightly, and Jess sat up on one elbow. "You think it's terrifying for you, try being muggle born. I'm Alexandrea Prescott by the way, call me Drea though."

"Evie Potter." Evie found herself saying kindly, already wanting to make the girl feel more comfortable. She heard Jess introduce herself behind her.

"You don't mind if I sleep here right?" the girl asked slightly nervously, brushing some loose dirty blonde hair out of her blue eyes. Evie smiled wider.

"Of course not." Her and Jess said at the same time. They all started laughing.

AN - please review.


	4. Some People Change, Some People Don't

**Chapter 4 – Some People Change, Some People Don't**

liesltheweasl - thanks for reviewing! I'm glad u like my story.

HaliJade Snape - i'm so glad u love my story. It's good to know that i'm not just posting it for kicks and giggles lol.

disclaimer - don't own it, never have, never will

AN - okay well, wheni was writing this, i made McGonagall the headmaster because Dumbledore died. but i had a sort of memory lapse and forgot that Snape killed him. So i brought Snape back, and by the time i realized that this posed a slight problem i liked it too much to take out. So if i figure out a story about how Snape still killed Dumbledore and then was brought back to teach, i'll find a way to write it in. Until then, just bear with me.

The next day they were all exhausted, just from having to wake up so early. But eventually, Evie, Jake, Jimmie, Ethan, Drea and Jess all met up at the Gryffindor table in the dining hall. Jimmie smiled at his sister as she walked in with the two girls trailing her.

"I see you already have a possy all to yourself Evie." He said.

"You don't need us anymore." Jake cried, in mock sadness. Evie laughed.

"Shut up guys, this is Jess and Drea." She said, "Girls, this is my twin brother Jimmie, my cousin Jake Weasley, and my friend Ethan Malfoy." She felt Jess twitch uncomfortably beside her. Evie looked over at her and Jess's face was turned into a sneer.

"Why did you make friends with slime like that?" she hissed. Evie's eyebrows furrowed, and Ethan sighed.

"He's not slime." Evie said as calmly as she could, but when she looked at Jess again she noticed that the girl had tears in her eyes.

"Oh yeah, and what kind of decent persons family kills off my innocent family." Ethan looked horrified.

"I'm so sorry…" he trailed off.

"Oh shove it ass hole." Jess sniffed and ran from the hall. Evie ran after her.

Evie found Jess crying, leaned up next to a wall in a corner. She approached cautiously, and sat down next to the upset girl.

"Jess, the war hurt everyone. But it's not Ethan's fault. He's nice, and to have grown up nice with a father like his, you have to give him some credit." Evie said. Jess was quiet for a moment before nodding reluctantly and smiling at Evie.

"Thanks." She said, voice muffled slightly as she sniffed.

"C'mon, we'll be late if we don't hurry." Evie said, hefting Jess of the floor and the two scampered into their first class – potions, which unfortunately did not have a new teacher since Harry Potter had been at school.

"Miss Potter, you are aware you are late, right?" Evie heard a voice drawl the second her and Jess sat down. Jess slid into a seat, but she didn't get away so easy.

"Um, yes sir. I'm sorry, but I got sort of lost. It is the first day…"

"Excuses." Sneered the professor. "Just like your father and his father. Potters, you're all full of bloody excuses. Ten points from Gryffindor, congratulations Potter." He sneered. Evie looked to the floor and sat down quickly.

"Alright well now that the rest of us are here." He gave Evie a pointed glare. "We may start, now I wonder how many of you cared to glance at a text book…" he trailed off, his eyes trailing to his hands as he played with something on his desk.

"Potter." He said looking up, "The male one…_James_ Potter." He drawled. "If I were to poison you right now, what would it be helpful to have in your pocket?" James regarded the teacher calmly.

"I don't know sir, I guess I didn't get to that." Jimmie responded coolly. Snape smirked at the opportunity.

"Well, I guess having Harry Potter for a daddy isn't everything…"

"Professor, is my name going to be a problem?" Jimmie asked casually. "I know you hated my grandfather, and my father because of my grandfather. I share the same name. I was wondering if it was going to be a problem." He clarified. Snape looked a little perturbed. "Because I will have you know that I am not my father, nor my grandfather. You can call me Potter, but if you call me by my first name, I'd prefer Jimmie." Snape was silent for a moment, his face blank before it returned to it's usual sneer.

"Don't count on that one Potter." The professor snarled.

"I just don't want you confusing me with someone I'm not." Jimmie said truthfully. Snape rounded on him.

"Someone your not? Well Potter, you seem to have the same arrogance that your ancestry shares. Twenty points from Gryffindor for being rude, like all Potter's." he added.

The rest of the day went splendidly, besides that first class. It wasn't until the third class that Jess got a chance to speak with Ethan.

It was charms. Drea and Evie had already sat next to each other, as well as Jake and Jimmie. So, Jess plopped happily next to Ethan. He regarded her with a nervous look, and she grinned at him.

"Ethan, I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I know it's not your fault, but it felt good to have someone to blame for a bit." She said. His face softened.

"I'm really sorry, for whatever it is that my family has done to yours." he said, looking truly saddened at the thought. Jess smiled sadly.

"I know, but like I said, it's not your fault. I overreacted." Ethan smiled and extended a hand.

"What…what happened? If you don't mind me asking." Ethan questioned warily. Jess shook her head.

"I don't really like to talk about it. Besides it's not important." She said. Ethan nodded in understanding.

"Friends?" he asked. Jess smiled and shook his hand as well.

"Friends." She agreed and went back to paying attention to the class.

AN - I love reviewers...hinthint


	5. Quidditch, A Game For All

Chapter 5 – Quidditch, A Game For All

Disclaimer - not mine, not yours either, unless of course you are J.K. Rowling, and if you are then OMG J.K. Rowling is reading my story!

AN - mkay. now i skipped a bunch of time here cause nothing much happened of importance. If you want me to fill it in with a chapter i can go back, but for now, on with the plot.

Days soon turned into weeks and weeks into months. And relatively soon their schedule became normal for them, and they stopped getting stuck because of the stairs, or being late to classes. They even began to get used to the loads of homework that their teachers so rudely threw on them. They also began to grow closer as friends and grew from not knowing each other to doing almost everything together.

One day near Halloween, Jake decided to mix things up a bit for himself. They were eating breakfast rather early, but Jake wasn't eating anything just staring at his food, brow furrowed in thought.

"Jake are you sick or something?" queried Jimmie. Jake shook his head, but looked as though he were about to burst with some kind of news.

"I'm gonna try out for quidditch." He said quickly. They were all quiet for a moment before Jess raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Um Jake dear, I know in your own mind you are the greatest quidditch player that ever lived, but they don't even allow first years brooms, much less let them try out."

"Yeah mate, they'll never let you try out, 'specially since we haven't even had a flying lesson." said Jimmie, biting into a breakfast sandwich. Jake scoffed, though he sounded less sure of himself.

"I don't need lessons. I come from a great quidditch family, nearly all of them on a team. If your dad can do it Jimmie, I can too." Jimmie and Jess just shook their heads at Jake, knowing that they wouldn't be able to sway his choice.

"As for the lessons Jake, it's a matter of liability. And you're good at quidditch Jake, but you can't compare to my dad." Evie said factually. Jake stabbed his eggs angrily with a fork.

"Some friends you are, have a little faith will you?' he said angrily and stormed out of the hall.

"He's gonna need a shoulder to cry on tonight." Jess said, shaking her head, causing Jimmie to laugh.

"PLEASE Aaron, please!" Jake begged his brother, on his knees, hands clasped together. Aaron shook his head, almost completely in disgust.

"For God's sake Jake, no I'm not even going to ask him. NO. No first years. Now get up your embarrassing me.' Aaron hissed. Jake got to his feet.

"Oh come on Aaron, it's not fair! You have no idea what it's like to be the baby of the family, where someone has already done an impressive thing you could possibly accomplish! It's miserable. I just want to do _something_!" He begged, putting on a pouty lip for effect. Aaron was about to walk away, but he sighed.

"Jake, how would it be your thing? Everyone in our family, well except Emily, is on the Gryffindor team. If anything it would just make you another one of the masses." He said, trying to be sympathetic, which was something rather out of character for him. Jake grinned.

"Ah yes, but no one has made it on their first year." He pointed out.

"Jake." Aaron said frustrated. "The only person to make it on their first year was Harry Potter!" he cried. Jake remained unfazed.

"PLEASE! Just ask him, please!"

"AUGH! Alright, but he'll never agree to it. And I'm only doing it because I feel bad for you, you stupid little shrimp." Aaron growled. "Hey, Ryan, c'mere!" he cried to the quidditch captain from across the common room. A sandy haired boy walked calmly across the common room and stopped, glanced at Jake momentarily before turning to Aaron.

"What's up?" he asked. Aaron sighed melodramatically.

"Okay, it's stupid. My kid brother wants to know if he can try out for the team as a first year." Aaron admitted. Ryan looked Jake up and down, who was trying desperately to look cool and failing miserably. Ryan shrugged.

"Eh, why not." He said, and walked away, leaving both brothers stunned. Jake rounded on Aaron.

"Ha!" he cried, but left it at that and strutted off.

The tryouts had miserable weather, and all of Jake's supportive friends were grumbling in the stands as they dutifully watched the tryouts with little interest. Well, except Drea who kept turning to Evie and asking things like;

"And what's that ball called again?" or "Now what does that player do?" or "Well if the snitch wins the game, then what are all the other players for?"

Evie answered them all patiently, though gritting her teeth as the curious muggle born witch continued to question her. After one question too many the boys and Jess all told Drea not so kindly to shut up, and they were all silent and grumpy in the pouring rain again.

Jake was shivering in his soaked through robes as he stood by his sisters, who were 'trying out' for the position as beaters. Although everyone already knew that they would make it, just like Aaron's spot on the team was completely secure.

Funny, everyone was so sure about everyone in his family making the team, but everyone had laughed in his face.

His name was called by Ryan, and he went up to grab a broom from the captain, as first years weren't allowed to bring theirs. Jeers followed him as he took his place on the field to show off skills. He felt his face begin to glow red as he angrily jerked the broom into position.

"Oy, he's still my brother, shut up!" he heard Aaron yell. He blushed even more furiously for having his older brother fight his battles.

"Shut up Aaron." He growled, embarrassed, as he kicked off the ground. Aaron threw his hands up in the air in absolute frustration.

Jake flew around in the rain, and he did all right in the beginning. He made a few good passes with the other players trying out with him, and he made a couple good saves, and even scored a goal. In fact, he felt himself becoming less nervous and more comfortable in the air.

But of course, good things never last. Just as he was glorifying himself over making a second goal a bludger rounded on him and knocked him right off his broom, sending him crashing to the ground.

AN - thats the best i'll probably ever come to a cliff hanger, lol. mucho love for reviewers :)


	6. From Frustration Comes Great Things

Chapter 6 – From Frustration Comes Great Things

HaliJade Snape - Thanks again for your support. I added in a bit more information about his Jake's siblings, well none of Emily,and not a lot cause there nto a huge part of the story yet. Don't worry, they'll all get in there somehow.

Disclaimer - do i have to say it everytime? I think i'm just gonna say if you haven't got it by now, view the disclaimer of my other chapters

AN - My updates are probably not going to be as frequent as they were, labor day weekend is over and i also only have through chapter seven written. On a completely random note i went to go see Cirque Du Soleil's Varekai last night and i just have to say it was AMAZING. If you ever get a chance to see them, take it, no questions asked. OH and there is one swear word in here, just let it slip. If you don't like that kind of thing, then just skip like the fourth paragraph or something.

Leah, his older sister by two years, was the first one to get to him after he fell followed very closely by her twin Lauren.

"Oh my god, Jake, are you okay? Jake?" she smothered over him. He groaned as the world, which at the moment included the sky and two blurry faces of brown hair and hazel eyes. And yet, even though he was in such a hazy world, still all he could think of was how he felt like crying out of embarrassment. Aaron shoved his sisters away and grabbed Jake's arm to hoist him up, causing Jake to scream.

"You fucking IDIOT that's the broken one!" he howled, swaying on his feet from the pain. Aaron caught him just before he fell mumbling.

"Well, sor-ry, not like I knew it was broken." And then he carried Jake off the field followed closely b Lauren and Leah. Jake ground his teeth and stared at the floor, watching his brother's feet move the entire time and trying to ignore his sisters' incessant chattering about the entire event. Aaron looked down at him worriedly every few minutes, but Jake never looked back up at him.

When he was finally laid down on a bed in the infirmary his brother looked him in the eyes, but Jake looked away, completely humiliated. Aaron sighed.

"Jake, don't be so hard on yourself, you did your best." He tried to reason.

"Yeah Jake…" Lauren backed him up.

"You were really great you just got too cocky in the e…" Leah broke into her sister's comment. Jake was even more horrified to hear his voice shake when he interrupted them.

"Shut up." He said. Aaron and the twins sighed again. As they were being ushered out by Madame Emalia Aaron called back to his brother.

"Give yourself some time to grow up Jake." And then they were all officially shoved out into the hall.

Madame Emalia healed his bone quickly, all the while muttering how irresponsible it was to let inexperienced first years try out – only making him feel worse. She made him stay the night, although for no real reason that he could see. And when he asked her why, she just mumbled something about fragile bones and gave him another bite of chocolate.

It was only about ten minutes after his arm was fixed that his whole entourage of friends showed up, all looking sorry for him. He bit his lip and turned away from them.

"I don't even want to hear it." He said cringing as his voice shook once again. Jess walked forward and sat down on his bed. She placed a hand on his hand comfortingly.

"Well. I for one think you did beautifully. That fall, I mean oh!" she paused for dramatic affect. "Oh that fall, it was exquisite. I mean it was so straight! There was no turning, or screaming. I mean, I'm sure that Evie could give us the mathematical drag of the wind on you…but I for one think it was a perfect fall. And if that can't get you onto the quidditch team. I say, screw them! They don' know talent."

The whole gang was holding back laughter, not wanting to hurt their friend more if he reacted badly to it. However Jake's shoulders were shaking and it wasn't from sobs. Although tears were staining his cheeks, he was laughing through them. He turned to face Jess, who was actually a little taken aback by the fact that he was crying. He smiled at her.

"Thanks Jess, but…I don't really want to talk to anyone right now." He said, and the momentary happiness was gone. Jess sighed.

"Well, I've done all I can. I believe his soul is officially broken. Come let us leave him to his misery." She said melodramatically, getting up. He smiled slightly again, and watched her go.

He had nightmares all night about the entire school laughing at him. He dreamed that he forgot his pants one time, then in another dream he spilt his food all over himself during lunch. It was like a horror film of non-stop humiliation. So the next day when he was rudely awoken by Madame Emalia he had to be forcefully shoved out of the infirmary unwillingly. He didn't want to face the school population, knowing he would be ridiculed, and his dreams made true. He skipped breakfast and – an OH MY GOD feat for him – and hid in the common room, only barely slinking into charms on time.

He had paired himself up stupidly with Evie, who seemed to have no sympathy for him, and grew really frustrated with him.

"JAKE! Yes you got embarrassed. Get over it! You need to practice this spell otherwise you'll never pass the test next Friday! Hello, Jake!" he snarled at her.

"FINE! ACCIO QUILL!" he screamed at the quill next to her, and it zoomed straight into his hand. "THERE I DID IT LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed at her. Evie stared at him as if he had sprouted another head. He sneered at her. "What?" he asked. She stood there speechless, as did the charms professor across the room. Jake started to get a little freaked out now. "Seriously Evie, what?" he asked in a normal voice.

You…did it on the first time…" she trailed off. He raised an eyebrow.

"So?" he asked. "You did too." he said, then narrowed his eyes at her. "Is it really that amazing that I might be good at something?" he asked sardonically. She shook her head.

"No…I had my wand…"she started.

"And you did not." finished Professor Flitwick. Jake furrowed his eyebrows.

"So?" he asked. They both gaped at him.

"So!" Evie cried. The teacher calmed her down a bit.

"You accomplished a spell that takes many wizards your age with a wand several attempts to complete. You did it on your first try, without a wand, perfectly." He said.

"So is it so hard to believe that I can do something well?" he asked again. Professor Flitwick ignored him.

"Come with me Mr. Weasley." She said, and he groaned and followed him out of the classroom as he hurriedly dismissed the class on his way out.

"How can someone so clueless be able to do something so significant?" muttered Evie to herself as she watched them go.

AN - hmmmm review, perhaps?


	7. A Rare Gift

Chapter 7 – A Rare Gift

HaliJade Snape - once again positively thrilled that you like my story. i might put a child of snape in here, but it wouldn't be for a while.

disclaimer -i like that whole view former chapters idea, so do that if you want to read the dislaimer

AN - i'm nearing the end of the prewritten stuff, but this chapter i think is the longest i've ever had so enjoy cause the chapter after this one is pretty short

Jake trailed after the teacher rather nervously, hoping that he hadn't broken some sort of unforgivable law or something. He was taken to a part of the castle he hadn't ever been to before, but knowing he wasn't going to the headmaster's office didn't ease his mind one bit. Professor Flitwick opened the door, heedless that the teacher inside of it was in the middle of talking with a student.

"Professor Sarscan." He said in a quick breath. The other professor looked up at Flitwick calmly, though the teacher's 'calm look' made Jake shiver. He was a creepy-looking individual. Not that he was bad looking, but he had an aura of terror surrounding him that made Jake wonder why on earth he was chosen to teach children.

The creepiest part of him was his eyes, which were pitch black. They were seemingly never-ending pits of darkness that one could easily get lost in due to the vast amounts of information that were stored inside them. But that same information was displayed in such a way that the person looking into the eyes would never be able to understand it, just look on in terror.

And Jake was doing just that, he couldn't stop staring at the man. He spotted a thin blue scar along the aide of the man's head that seemed to shimmer in the little light that was in the room.

"Yes Professor Flitwick?" the man asked calmly, though Jake could tell that the frightening professor had sensed professor Flitwick's urgent manner.

"This boy…" he began, motioning to an uneasy Jake and describing once again what happened in charms. The professor stopped looking at him, and his eyes scanned Jake, up and down, several times, which made him feel like his skin was being looked right through, and that the professor could see every bit of him.

When the man finally looked him in the eyes Jake nearly went into a nervous fit. He felt like the man could see everything, every bad thing he had felt, from the embarrassed anger at his brother and himself from just yesterday all the way back the anger he'd felt at his mother – just before his misguided baby magic had caught her hair on fire.

"I see." The man said calmly. "You may leave now Professor Flitwick. I shall get back to you after I have spoken with him. You may leave too Ms. Lent." He said to the student he had been talking to, eyes never once leaving the terrified Jake.

"Sit down Mr. Weasley." He said, pulling out a chair from the across the room… with no wand. "I'm going to tell you a short little story." He said, pushing Jake lightly into the chair.

"Now Mr. Weasley, I went to school in a private wizarding school in Ireland where I was looked upon as an oddity because our school was so small that I was the only one who could do magic without a wand. I could almost do spells easier without a wand than I could with a wand. People were afraid of me, which basically made me want to learn how to do it more. I became very good at it, and by the time I had graduated I could do anything I could with a wand, without it. I came to England and found that I was not the only one who could accomplish this. It was being taught all over the country, except at Hogwarts. Wanting to be a part of this movement I came here to teach it, to meet more people like me who possessed the gift I did. I haven't found any. The students who I choose for this class have never had the ability given to them. I choose the most magically talented students and start teaching them in third year. However it takes most two years to even be close to performing wandless magic."

Jake stared at him openmouthed as he paused, and then smiled creepily at Jake.

"However, Professor Flitwick seems to believe you posses the same quality that I do. Tell me Jake, how often have you done magic without a wand?" he seemed excited. It took a few moments for Jake to get his mouth working.

"Uhh. Well when I was little I would do things when I was mad…but that happens to every kid. W…when I got one of my mom's old books to study I didn't have a wand. But I could do some spells like move a pencil across the room before I even got my wand." Jake said nervously. The professor's eyes seemed to glow and then he stood suddenly and clapped decisively. The professor turned to him again, nearly breathless.

"Do it." He said. Jake gulped.

"Excuse me?" he asked, voice barely a squeak.

"Do it, levitate that pencil over there to you…without your wand." Jake, scared, turned quickly to the pencil and focused on it.

"Wingardium Leviosa." He muttered and the pencil lifted up and eventually floated to him. He clasped it in his and turned back to the professor, who looked as if he were about to have some sort of an attack.

"Yes!" he cried. "You! You are my prodigy, you are like me." He said. Jake felt, if possible, even more horrified at this thought. "Come! We must go and talk to the headmaster about getting you in my third year class…well at least to start with." He said, grabbing Jake's arm and jerking him out of the room.

"Headmaster, headmaster!" the professor cried, sounding like a giddy child the entire way up the stairs to the headmaster's office. McGonagall turned to face him, a slightly irritated look on her face.

"Yes professor, calm down. Hello Mr. Weasley." She said kindly to Jake. Jake gulped.

"Headmaster. He….Weasley…wandless magic…" McGonagall sighed.

"Elliot, calm down. Deep breaths now. Good. Tell me what Mr. Weasley has done." The professor looked actually hurt himself at the headmaster's accusation at Jake.

"Done! He has done nothing but be the child that I have been looking for since beforer I started teaching here. Minerva, you absolutely must let him into my third year class. He is amazing, I must say." He practically begged, still sounding like a small child. McGonagall looked slightly shocked and turned to face Jake, and laughed at how horrified he looked. And he did look horrified, his face was deathly pale, making his light brown eyes seem dark. His fists were clenching and his lips were nearly shaking.

"Mr. Weasley please sit down. There is no need to be so scared. You are not in trouble, in fact quite the opposite." Jake sat down, starting to feel more comfortable at the headmaster's comforting voice. "Here have a piece of candy. I found that this odd quality of Dumbledore's was a good idea." Jake took a little wrapped candy in his still shaking hands.

"Alright now Jake. What Professor Sarscan is trying to tell me and you is that you posses a gift, the very same gift that he has. This gift is the natural ability to perform controlled magic without a wand. Now it is very rare that a witch or wizard is just born with this gift. This is why I agree with Professor Sarscan in that you should be moved into his third year class so that you can learn how to use this gift to the best of your ability." Jake finally calmed down enough to realize that this was a good thing and he smiled a bit.

"You mean I'm good at something?" he asked. The headmaster laughed.

"Yes Jake. Now, your altered schedule will be given to you by your head of house tomorrow. I'd suggest you write your parents, they will be very proud of you Jake." The headmaster said, smiling at him. Jake grinned.

"Thank you headmaster, professor." He said, and ran out of the room, eager to tell his friends, and to get away from the creepy professor.

AN - come on people, this is ridiculous i want your views


	8. What is Good News Without Sharing It?

Chapter 8: What is Good News Without Sharing It?

liesltheweasl- gracias for your support!

HaliJade Snape- lol i had no idea i had annonymous reviewers disabled. Yeah, Jake is the son of Ron and Hermione. Thanks for still reviewing!

becky - i'm glad you like how i did Jake, and thanks for reviewing. I guess it is kind of strange that Hermione and Ron's kids are older. I guess i

just thought that Hermione and Ron would start having kids soon after school, whereas Ginny and Harry would wait for a while.

Disclaimer - see early chapters

AN - Updates are going to be much less frequent now, not only do i have to write more of the story, not just edit it, but i have finals and all these

end of the year projects. It's like my teachers are like 'oh, its almost the end of the year? We must cram all this work we didn't give our students

down their throat!So basically i have less time. This chapter is really short too, sorry.

"So I take it you weren't punished then?" question Jimmie, slightly irritated as he had been doing an incredibly difficult to finish potions essay when Jake had dragged them all to a corner of the common room. The essay had taken Evie an hour to complete, which equaled three hours for him to complete.

"Of course he didn't. Shut up and listen." Evie scolded her brother, giving him a cold glare, which reminded him all too much of his mother, making him shiver. Evie then turned back to Jake, a brilliant proud grin on her face. "Tell them Jake." She squeaked. Jake smiled gratefully at her.

"Okay, you'll never believe it. I am good at something." He stated. They all stared at him for a minute as he looked at them expectantly. Jess cleared her throat.

"Um Jake, dear. I know that in itself is a great feat. However, I am sure that we would all be even more impressed than we already are if you would tell us what it is you are good at." Jake grinned wider.

"Oh right." He said, causing all of them to roll their eyes. "I am apparently a prodigy in wandless magic." He said, managing to uncontrollably puff out his chest slightly. Ethan grinned instantly, Jimmie thought for a second, trying to remember what exactly wandlesss magic was, even though it was painfully obvious. A look of realization crossed his face, then did the same as Ethan. Drea looked entirely lost, Ethan grabbed her wrist, whispered something in her ear, her eyes widened. She then squealed in happiness for Jake. This attracted the attention of several students around them. When Drea noticed this she blushed furiously and stepped closer to Evie. Evie turned to Jake.

"Well yes we're happy for you of course, but go tell your family!" she encouraged him. He nodded, and searched blindly through the common room. It was just curfew so most of the students in Gryffindor were in the common room, and hadn't turned in for bed yet. Leah was the first one he found, and he found her alone. He looked at her as if she was missing a head.

"Where's Lauren?" he asked, slightly perturbed. Leah glared at him.

"What we're not always together." She snapped. Then it dawned on him, they had had a fight. He opened his mouth to say some snide remark. But thought better and closed it.

"Okay whatever. Could you find her, and Aaron, and Em if you can possible find her. I have to tell you guys something." She looked slightly miffed at having to talk to her twin again, but nodded.

"Alright, for you little brother." She said with reluctance in her voice and walked off.

Soon, Jake had a small assembly in front of him. All of his siblings were there, except Emily of course, but that didn't surprise him. Being head girl she didn't even sleep in the Gryffindor common room.

Jake smiled nervously at them all, and then told his small little tale. Needless to say they were all very happy for him. Leah and Lauren immediately hugged him at the same time. Then proceeded to hug each other, obviously making up for whatever they were fighting about. Aaron gave him a pat on the back.

"Don't worry, I'll get word to Emily. Don't forget to write mum and dad. Night genius." He said and then Jake was alone yet again. Instead of pulling out the potions essay, the same assignment that Jimmie had been working on earlier, he dragged out a blank piece of parchment and quill.

Dear Mum and Dad,

You'll never believe it. You'll never even believe I'm actually writing to you. But seriously you can ask Headmaster McGonagall is you don't believe me. Apparently I'm incredibly gifted at wandless magic. I'm being transferred to the third year class. See I told you that you'd never believe me. See you guys as Christmas.

Love,

Jake Weasley

AN - even though this chapter was a little pointless, i would still love reviews on it


	9. There's Nothing Like Parents

Chapter 9 – There's Nothing Like Parents

my lurvly reviewers:

Aragon'sGirl- thanks for all your reviews!

Neversleepsalwaysreadingfanfiction - thank you, i'm positively thrilled that you enjoy my story. I put in a small scene in here with Ron and Hermione's reaction, tell me is you like it!

liesltheweasl- yeah, u still like my story! Thanks for the luck, i'm gonna need it.

disclaimer - not mine, see former chapters for more creative ways of saying it

AN - still not very long, but i'm doing the best i can. You know end of school, of everything. It's getting really crazy. And then i'll be vacationing in somewhere where i won't be able to get wireless internet on my laptop. But on the pluss side it's a massively small town, where i'll have lots of free time. So when i get back, i'll have mucho chapter for you. Anyway...enjoy!

The next day, being Saturday, gave them all, including Jake a good long while to sleep in. However around nine thirty Evie found a way to trick the stairs so that they let her in the boy's dorms and she screamed in Jake's ear that he needed to get started on his potions essay.

Once he gathered his wits he screamed right back at her, but couldn't say that she was wrong. So after breakfast he, grumbling, got out his supplies and started in on the essay. He had already completely forgot about what had happened the day before, even though he had been given the new schedule that morning.

So in his grumpy and slightly stressed state he nearly went into shock when his oldest sister came screeching across the room and buried him in hugs.

"Oh my GOD Jake I am SOOOOOO proud of you!" she cried out. He made a few choking sounds and she soon let him go, but that didn't stop her voice.

"OH my baby brother. He is such a genius! Oh mum and dad are going to be so proud of you! Oh Jakey when did you get to be so grown up! Wandless magic, I just can't believe it!" Jake had then recovered and was rolling his eyes.

"Chill out Emily. It's not that big of a deal." He muttered in embarrassment. It was then her turn to roll her eyes.

"Oh please baby brother. Have you written mum and dad yet?" she asked, he nodded, she grinned. "Well just wait until they write back, they are going to be so happy." She paused for a second. "Though, not to dampen your spirits or anything," Jake glared at his potions essay accusingly. "I have to warn you that the teacher…Sarscan I think. My friends who've had him say he's completely wacked." Jake nodded emphatically.

"Oh he is." He assured his older sister.

"You've met him?"

"Yes apparently I'm his long lost prodigy. It's actually rather creepy, has he ever…done anything to a student?" Emily laughed.

"No baby brother. Not that I've heard of. He's just…eccentric." She said. He gave her a pointed look.

"Now that is putting it lightly."

"EMILY! The headmaster wants you to come look at designs for the ball!" screamed another Gryffindor. Emily smiled warmly at Jake before running off. Jake sighed and set back to work. If he was a genius, then why on earth was this essay so hard?

"Hermione, you'll never believe it. Our son has sent us a letter!" Ron called to his wife from the family room. Hermione walked over to him and looked at the letter wide-eyed.

"Are you sure, have you checked it and everything?" she asked in half mock half real shock. He laughed lightly and opened the letter. His eyes scanned it quickly, growing bigger by the second.

"Now you'll really never believe it." He said breathlessly. Hermione looked panicked and ripped the letter from Ron's hands, fearing that her son was dead or something. She looked up from the letter, dazed.

"I don't believe it." She said in a flat disbelieving tone.

"Our son is a prodigy." said Ron in the same kind of voice. "I can't believe one of my offspring is a genius."

"Neither can I." snickered Hermione. He slapped her shoulder playfully.

"So…what are we gonna buy this time?" Ron asked. Hermione slapped him on the shoulder far harder than he had.

"RONALD." She said. "That's not the only way we show our love and pride for the things our children have done."

"Sor-ry." He said.

"Bloody owl." Muttered Jake as the insane bird dropped a package on top of his head, which proceeded to bounce into his plate. "Gross." He said, picking off the bits of pancake from the brown wrapping. He tore the package open mindlessly and grinned when he saw the box of chocolate frogs. He then saw the letter.

Dear Jakey,

_Oh honey we are so proud of you! But don't eat all the chocolate frogs at once, you'll make yourself sick._

**Don't listen to her Jake, eat em all, you deserve it!**

_RON! Don't listen to him honey, but we are awfully proud of you. We would have sent you your real gift for this, but there were some…packaging issues. So you'll have to wait until Christmas._

**Trust me Jake, its way worth waiting.**

_RON! We aren't going to tell him remember! Well anyway honey, do keep us informed of what's going on, especially in your new advanced class._

**And who's winning at quidditch, I know you didn't make the team, but that's okay. Your only a first year, you'll make it next year. But I still want to know what's going on.**

_Quidditch, I swear that is all you boys ever talk about!_

**Don't listen to her, she's just jealous. You should see her try and fly, it's hilarious!**

_Oh Ron, whatever. Anyway, I love you, keep me posted…._

**And I'm proud of you. Tell me what craziness you guys get into, I'll get a kick out of it, even if your mother won't.**

We love you, we're proud of you, by honey – son,

Your mother and father

Jake smirked and tucked the letter into his pocket and resumed eating breakfast.

AN - you know, if you have any desires at to where this story goes or scenes you want in, if you review there is a high chance that they may get into my story...so review!


	10. Christmas

Chapter 10 – Christmas (I'm a Malfoy, Ur a Potter)

my lurvy reviewers

HaliJade Snape- glad u liked my last two chapter - cause i didn't reply to your last one! And you, a bad reviewer, are u kidding me, your my best reviewerm you're an awesome reviewer. Now as for your Snape character, i may put something in, though it won't be in this year, sorry. but i do have some unscheduled space maybe second or third year.

liesltheweasl- hola. thanks for reviewing, and don't worry, the marauders map is coming!

Discalimer - no es...(mine? - my spanish sucks)

AN - Alrighty peoples, this chapter is a bit angsty, but it'll get better. Also, just in case you were wondering, i have basic events for almost every year of these kids schooling. So if you have suggestions or things that you might want put it, i would gladly take them into concideration, but they most likely won't be in this year. HOWEVER. One thing i do **need is a good idea for a gift for Jake!** I totally forgot i have to actually have a gift in mind for him, so any ideas would be appreciated. ENJOY!

So once again time passed swiftly, though Jake continued to complain that it wasn't fair that he had more homework than the rest of his friends. He was also rather miffed for a week or two that he had his schedule changed, so he had to take one class with Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. However, he was Jake, so he soon made friends, and as Jimmie had pointed out one day, at least it wasn't another class with Slytherins. Soon it didn't bother him that much anymore.

Winter began to dawn on Hogwarts, snow began to fall, people began to talk about Christmas, and the older years wouldn't stop chatting about the ball that was being held for anyone above third year.

Everyone in the little group was going to their respective homes for Christmas, and everyone seemed rather excited to see their parents again, but no one would ever admit it. Well, everyone seemed excited except Ethan, but that was understandable, he did have to go home to _Draco Malfoy._

His unhappiness at going home wasn't as obvious at first, he just didn't take part in conversations that concerned Christmas…or family…or going home. But as those conversations became more frequent, Ethan became quieter and quieter.

However, in the excitement, especially of what Jake's gift would be from his parents, it all seemed to shadow how Ethan was acting.

Before anyone knew it, it was the day before the train left.

"Ethan, aren't you going to eat that?" asked Evie in slight concern. Ethan looked up and smiled at her slightly.

"No, probably not, do you want it?" he asked, misinterpreting her question. She was about to say something when Jimmie came out of nowhere.

"Oh I'll have it mate." He said and grabbed the small sandwich out of Ethan's hands. Evie closed her mouth promptly and pursed her lips. Ethan shrugged somewhat at her, but Evie wouldn't let it go.

"Jimmie!" she hissed patronizingly at her brother.

"What?" he asked, mouth full. She grimaced and rolled her eyes.

"Oh never mind." Jimmie then rolled his eyes and nudged Ethan.

"Women huh, they make no sense." Ethan gave him the same small smile he had given Evie and then turned back to stare at the corner of the table.

This didn't go by Evie or Jimmie, but just as they were going to say something Jake interrupted – of course.

"BUT AARON! Come on, you can tell me what it is. I just want a hint! PLEASE! It's KILLING me!" The older Weasley grinned evilly and shook his finger at the smaller Weasley.

"No, no little brother." He said simply and walked off to where his friends were eating. Jake stomped his foot in a pouty manner before sitting down at the table next to Jimmie. Jimmie grinned at him.

"You know mate, you are going to get to know what it is in like, a week." Jimmie said. Jake's frown deepened at Jimmie.

"Oh please, I know your dying to know as well." He snarled. Jimmie smirked.

"Oh we all know that you're the most impatient person here." He said. Evie snickered, and took one last look at Ethan's still obviously not happy face and entered Jimmie and Jake's conversation.

The ride on the train was not just quiet for Ethan, it was for everyone. They all seemed to be a bit sad about leaving each other, but none of them really wanted to admit it.

When the train finally pulled into the station they all stumbled out and smiled tiredly at their respective parents. Evie immediately brought Jess and Drea into hugs, Drea nearly started crying, but managed to contain herself, at least until she got as far as her parents car.

Jimmie and Jake and all of Jake's siblings were already congregating around Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Ron, leaving Evie and Ethan standing there. Ethan wasn't even looking at her, but was staring off at Draco Malfoy, his father.

He gave her a small smile before walking quickly by the mass of Weasleys and Potters. Evie bit her lip and followed him quickly.

"Wait, Ethan." Looking rather frustrated he turned, rather close to the Weasleys and Potters.

"What?" he hissed. She was slightly taken aback, but one glance at his father told her why he was acting this way.

"You know, you could come and stay with us, if you wanted to. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind." He shook his head.

"I'm a Malfoy, you're a Potter, it doesn't work. Bye Evie." He said and turned coldly away from her. She grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait." She said strongly, tugging on him. He ripped his arm away from her and rounded on her.

"Let it go Evie." He snarled and stalked off, leaving Evie standing there, with her father quickly approaching to find out what was wrong. When he saw Ethan stalking off to Draco he frowned and grabbed Evie's arm to guide her into the car.

'We'll talk about that later." He whispered, but she wasn't listening, she was too upset and focused on trying not to cry until she was in private.

Once they all climbed into the small on the outside, huge on the inside car, Evie caught the window seat and bit her lip as she tried to look at anything but a person. Everyone who caught the look on her face gave her many worried looks, especially Jimmie when he caught the tears that had started rolling down her cheeks. But none of them said anything, they had all seen what had happened, but had no idea what to even begin to say.

She wasn't upset because Ethan had yelled at her, or treated her meanly and…well, Malfoyish. No she was upset because there hadn't even ever been anger in his eyes, it was only fear.

AN - Me gusta...(reviewers?) means i like reviewers, lol.


	11. Fights

Chapter 11 – Fights

Disclaimer - same as always not mine

HaliJade Snape- Thanks for still reviewing! Alrighty, i'm not gonna have Ethan, not this time. Y'know how i said that this was a multiple year story, well this year is more on focus on Jake. Although i felt the need to introduce Ethan's issues with his father in this year because they aren't something that is just going to suddenly appear.

AN - to add to that review answer, just so ppl know, this year is more on Jake than the others, especially here in the begining. Other years will be more focused on other people. So once again, still short, but enjoy.

"Evie, don't you want some dinner?" Evie heard her mother knock on her door for about the billionth time. This time it was dinner, past times it had been that everyone was having a tournament of exploding snap, or flying brooms, or decorating the Christmas tree. Evie hadn't budged then, and she didn't really feel like budging now, but she was starving.

Slowly she dragged herself from her bed and opened the door. Ginny smiled brilliantly at the fact that she had come out, but looked a little crestfallen when she saw how distressed and sad her daughter looked. She sighed.

"Oh honey, you're too young to have your heart broken by a guy." Despite everything Evie felt her cheeks flare up.

"Mum." She hissed. "It's not like _that_." Evie said, but her mother just gave her a look. Evie sat down at the enlarged table, as everyone, well all those that had been picked up at the train station or had been picking up at the train station were there. The rest of the Weasley's and those in this house were going to Christmas to spend Christmas Eve and day in one house. So they wouldn't all be together for a while.

As Evie ate her food she was shot many a worried or suspicious or disappointed glance. Jake and Jimmie were constantly shooting her looks – breaking from their feast – of worry and question. Her mother shot her a trillion worried looks. Her father's looks were all of disappointment, and some down right anger. Those were the looks that got to her the most.

What right did he have to judge Ethan like that? None. She resisted the urge to yell at him and instead mashed her potatoes further and further into her plate angrily.

After she was done eating she picked up her plate, took it to the sink and made to have a smooth inconspicuous exit. However this was not to be.

"Evangeline." His father said, using her full name, which was definitely not a good sign. "I want to talk to you. After dinner so please sit down and don't run off." He said calmly. Evie ground her teeth, but sat down, crossing her arms and staring at the table.

Dinner seemed to take ages, at least for Evie it did. When people were finally allowed to disperse she was taken away by her mother and father into the den.

Once in there she felt slightly more intimidated because she was sitting in one tiny chair, while her parents sat in large chairs behind a desk, looking far more powerful than her.

"I'll just get right to the point, what is going on between you and the spawn on Malfoy?" Harry asked, Ginny looked like she was about to reprimand him about something, but closed her mouth. Evie felt her cheeks grow hot instantly with anger.

"We're friends." She ground out. This was obviously not what her father wanted to hear however.

"You are **friends** with a **Malfoy**!" he yelled, but she didn't flinch back. Instead she stood and yelled right back at him.

YES I AM! WE ALL ARE! HE'S NOT LIKE HIS DAD!" She yelled, he stood too.

"Well he certainly seemed like his dad after what he said to you!" Harry yelled.

"God are you that stupid! He was afraid of his father!" she screamed. "YOU'VE GOT TO GET IT IN YOUR MINDS THAT WE AREN'T OUR PARENTS! JIMMIE AND I AREN'T YOU OR MOM, JAKE ISN'T RON OR HERMIONE, AND ETHAN IS CERTAINLY NOT HIS FATHER. WE NEVER WILL BE, GOD JUST LET US BE WHO WE WANT!" She screamed and stormed out of the den.

Evie had never been so angry in her entire life, especially not at her parents. But usually her parents weren't so narrow-minded. She had only been sitting there for about ten to fifteen minutes before Jake and Jimmie entered her room and plopped down on her bed next to her. They were all silent for a moment, because even though the three had grown up together, Evie was a girl and very different from them, and it made them all uncomfortable sometimes.

"What exactly happened between you and Ethan?" queried Jimmie quietly. Evie sighed.

"Do you ever think that Ethan was actually afraid to go back to his house?" Evie asked. Jake scoffed.

'Well duh, I would be too with Draco Malfoy as a father." He said. She turned away from them.

"Never mind." She mumbled. Then they were silent for a bit before the boys eventually left, still not quite sure what she had meant by her statement about Ethan.

AN - i heart reviewers


	12. Tensions Build

Chapter 12 – Tensions Build

reviewers: Well for one: IM SORRY FOR NOT UDATING!

liesltheweasl- thanks for da review, and i sure hope that my story is cool enough so that i can develop the characters like that, that's what i'm hoping for! Sorry for not updating:(

HaliJade Snape- I wanted to make Evie a little out of character, well not out of character but perhaps show you a different side of her. And i know that it seems like Harry would have been able to remember being compared to his father all the time - he'll come around eventually, and that'll get thrown in his face, lol.

Pinksakurablossom- thanks for the reviews! Sorry i made you wait so long!

robster639- yah! I'm glad u like, and i'll update more!

Discalimer - you all know, not mine.

AN - okay so basically what i want to say is I"M SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG AND I HOPE YOU ALL HAVENT ABANDONED ME! School and gymnastics have been absolutely heinous! So i squeezed out this rather lame excuse for a chapter so you would know that i didn't in fact leave you. I wouldn't do that, i know what it feels like when you're into a story and it just gets dropped. Oh and i didn't really read over this chapter very well, so if there are spelling errors, i'm very sorry. I only have a spanish final and half a math final to take still, and no gym this week so then it's like summer!

The days passed slowly, for all. The days before Christmas frequently do. Evie spent most of her time by herself, never having made fully with her parents, and unable to talk to Jake and Jimmie. So she spent a lot of her time doing the break homework in her room, and worrying about Ethan.

Jake and Jimmie gave up on talking to Evie eventually. They passed their time frequently by playing quidditch, and as more Weasley's began to show up, the larger the teams were. Soon they were even able to start a tournament.

Harry too, being immovably stubborn, hadn't really spoken to his daughter since there yelling spree. He felt some regret about it, but never knew quite how to approach her considering that he wasn't willing to change his opinion, and she had made it obvious that she wouldn't change hers.

Ginny had tried to talk to her daughter, but ended up just putting herself in the middle between Evie and Harry. In doing so she mostly only made the situation worse.

Despite the festive nature of the time, tensions in the house were high and nearly everyone was walking on eggshells and taking sides, but watching what they say so as not to upset anyone else.

It wasn't until two days before Christmas that the house was given some respite.

Evie rubbed her eyes tiredly, having been up since five in the morning working on the heinously hard transfiguration essay. Just as she set back to work after her eyes short respite some pecked hard on her ear. She yelped and glared at the bird next to her.

The bird appeared naturally playful though because it hopped in delight, shaking it's head from side to side so that it almost appeared to be laughing. Evie couldn't help but smile and relieved the bird of it's letter. Her eyes furrowed as she took in the unaddressed letter and wondered how the bird knew where to go.

Her eyes scanned the letter quickly, and immediately she was filled with a sense of relief and the stress that had been building within her for so long began to dissipate.

_Dear Evie, _

_Knowing you, your worried about me. And may I take a stab to guess that your fighting with your father. I know my father was mad at me. But I wanted to let you know that I'm fine. You probably freaked out, especially when I didn't write you. Well, my father's kept me busy. I'm his 'heir' which basically means I have to go to all these weird parties and act all snotty and rich. Not very much fun, trust me I'd WAY rather be with you and Jake and Jimmie. _

_Which reminds me, I'm so sorry for snapping at you before. I was afraid of what my father would think. I know it's stupid, but I just don't want him to completely freak out…and maybe take it out on you or something. I don't even know, but I guess I panicked slightly, and I sounded terrible – your father must think I'm just like my father. _

_Well, anyway. I'm doing fine, just bored to tears. And I also sent your, Jake's and Jimmie's Christmas presents with my owl Joker. Hope he didn't play with you too much, he's pretty comical though when he doesn't think that pecking your ear until it bleeds is funny. _

_Anyway, Merry Christmas! I'll see you when we go back to Hogwarts!_

_Ethan_

Evie smiled to herself, gave the owl some food and told him to stay and hurried downstairs to show her father who Ethan really was.

AN - more on the way, i pinky promise!


	13. Mking Up and Gifts

Chapter 12 – Making Up and Gifts

disclaimer - not mine

HaliJade Snape- u rock so much, thank you for reviewing every chapter of my story, it means a lot to me!

Pinksakurablossom- weee! i updated for u!

AN - okay here is a bit more of a chapter. It doesn't get very far, but its something. Hehe you people should feel loved, i'm writing instead of doing my homework, lol. Couldn't concentrate on it anyway, we have our huge ninth grade party tomorrow and i'm so excited!

Evie trotted haughtily down the stairs, letter between her fingers and a sly smirk on her face. She walked calmly into the kitchen and sat down on the table, right across from her father. Ginny, who was busy cooking dinner turned to get something out of a cabinet stopped in shock of seeing her daughter.

"Evie." She half squeaked. Harry looked up at her and Evie smiled.

"Hi mum, hi dad." She said sweetly. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, dad, let's settle this maturely, not like a pair of five year olds. Now I get why you'd automatically hate a Malfoy. I get that you were enemies with Draco. I'm not disagreeing with you on that one, I think Draco and his father are scum…well so does Ethan. You don't know Ethan. And I think you should look at this." She held up the letter. "Before you decide what you think of him. I said it before, we as the children of you have big shoe to fill, but it's our choice whether we want to fill them or not. You were always compared to your father, and you got tired of it. Don't you think we're tired of it to?" she asked. Harry sighed and took the letter.

He read it thoroughly setting it down calmly when he was done. He then heaved a great sigh and reluctantly said;

"Fine. I suppose I can give the kid a chance." He said, forever being a guy and not liking to admit he is or ever will be wrong. Evie smiled and hugged her father.

"Thanks daddy." She said sweetly and ran off to go and find Jimmie and Jake to discuss what they would get Ethan.

"WAKE UP! OH MY GOD ITS CHRISTMAS MORNING! HELLO!" Jimmie opened his eyes a crack and narrowed them at his little sister. Of course it was her waking him up at what felt like four thirty in the morning on Christmas.

"Celia, wake me up when the sun is actually partially in the sky." He growled. She in turn pulled the covers out from under him and he fell on the floor.

"Everyone else is up Jimmie, stop being lazy!" she cried, grabbed his ear and half dragged him down the stairs.

The entire family was there, from the uncountable Weasleys to Remus and Tonks to Hermione's ever confused parents. Everyone was crowded around the tree smiling at him. Jimmie blushed lightly and sat down next to Jake and his sister.

They got to look through their stockings before breakfast, but they weren't allowed to eat any of the candy until they'd had breakfast.

Once breakfast was over, the kids began tearing at their presents.

Evie got loads of new clothes both muggle and magical, which she was highly thrilled about. But she was even more thrilled about the muggle and magical books she received.

Jimmie received several new quidditch supplies, which was like an every year thing. He got some new robes and books too, but he was more thrilled with the supplies e received from his uncle's joke store. And he even managed to keep them away from his mother.

Jake's gifts were similar to Jimmie's, though his parents also stocked him up massively on wandless magic books.

Then his mother said she was going out to get his special gift. The three exchanged excited looks, which all became looks of confusion when Hermione brought in his gift. Except for Evie's which became a look of utter delight and she proceeded to squeal.

"AWWWWW it's so CUTE!" Hermione smiled at Evie before placing the tiny fuzzy golden lab puppy on Jake's lap. (AN sorry for interupting the story, but thank you HaliJade Snape for the idea!)Jake, not wanting to be rude, but still confused raised an eyebrow. Hermione laughed.

"Don't look to excited Jake." She said sarcastically. "This puppy is special. Normally it's mostly cats, toads and rats and such that are magical creatures. However this puppy is bred of a special family of magical dogs. So just wait, he'll never stop surprising you." she said with a wink. The little puppy barked and lick-attacked Jake's face.

The trio waited until later to open up their gifts from Ethan. Ethan gave Jake an interesting circular object that when they all first looked at it, they thought it was a snow globe. Upon further inspection however, and reading Ethan's instructions, they found out that when you shook it, it showed you a memory that would best help you decide on something you were about to do. Upon the card he gave Jake he wrote;

"In case you _ever _decide to think about something before you do it…"

Ethan gave Jimmie a quill that apparently wrote down what people around you were thinking at the moment. Ethan wrote;

"In case you ever decide to go into stalking…"

He gave Evie a small necklace on a simple chain that had a stone at the bottom of it that was a deep green. To her he wrote;

"Because it matched your eyes…just kidding. It does match your eyes, but I want you to guess what it does…"

AN - reviewers rock my world u know...


	14. And Ethan Is Where?

Chapter 14 - And Ethan is Where?

AN - I'm putting the AN first cause i feel really REALLY bad. How long has it been, like almost TWO WEEKS. I am SOOOOO sorry. My computer was being a retard and wouldn't upload any of my chapters. So i am very sorry, and i haven't mean to abandon you. However on the brightside i have five new chapters written! I'm going to post them really frequently too because i leave for Colorado on the 28, like two days from now, and i don't know how often i'll get to internet there. But never fear, i will get chapter to you when i can!

Reviewers -

Pinksakurablossom - thank you!

liesltheweasl- thanks, and it's okay if you dissappear, i know what it's liketo be busy, lol.

HaliJade Snape- i know you can reply to the reviewers directly, i figured that out, but doing it this way keeps me updating - well usually. Good idea about hagrid and the puppy

* * *

"I think you should name it Lily, after me!" cried Celia, Jimmie and Evie's little sister. Jimmie rolled his eyes. 

"Um, your name is Celia, and it's a boy dog sis." he said, slightly annoyed. The little girl pouted.

"Wel,Lily is my middle name."she huffed,and stalked off. Evie glared at her brother.

"Well, I think she has the right idea, just the wrong gender. How about we name him Sirius?" she asked. It was Jimmie's turn to roll his eyes.

"Evie, don't you pay attention? Sirius was _black_ in his animagus form, not a yellow lab!" cried Jimmie. Jake scowled, holding the wiggling puppy, who was desperately trying to lick his face.

"Hello, it's my dog,I get to name it." Jake informed them. "I want to name him Griffen." he said. The twins looked at him strangely.

"Why Griffen?" asked Evie.

"Because," said Jake, "he's an all Gryffindor puppy. Hs can be like our little mascot." Jake said, rubbing Griffen's ears.

"Oh Jake, i'm not even going to explain to you why that doesn't even begin to work. I'm not gonna tell you that Gryffindor already has a mascot, and it's a lion, which isa type of cat, _not_ a dog..."

"You just told us Ev." said Jimmie. She scowled.

"But how is he going to be a mascot when he can't come to school with you?" question Jimmie. Jake smirked.

"Oh he'll be at Hogwarts with us, don't worry. I have a plan." he assured them.

* * *

So the holidays went by quickly after Christmas. The many Weasleys began to depart as quickly and as sporadically as they came. Before any of the kids knew it, they were being shipped onto the train again and were headed back to Hogwarts for the remainder of the year. 

"Hey, wait where is Ethan?" queried Jake with a mouth full of chocolate frog. Evie shrugged tiredly and Jimmie shook his head to say he didn't know.

"I never saw him get on the train." said Jimmie.

"Yeah neither did I." remarked Jake, ducking Griffen's nose back under his cloak, and hushing him.

"That's weird." muttered Evie just before she fell asleep.

"Evie, wake up, you need to change." said Jimmie as he gently shook his sister's shoulder. She shot up and the two nearly bashed heads. Jake laughed from the corner, shirt halfway on. Evie gave him a dirty look, grabbed her clothes and walked into a nearby corridor to change.

As they walked back up to the castle, they kept their eyes open for Ethan, but still couldn't find him anywhere.

"Umm, I'll meet you there guys, I have to take care of Griffen." he said, motioning to the shaking being inside his shirt. They nodded and he ran off.

Before they even reached the castle Jake was back with them. They had been walking slow though, keepong their eyes peeled for Ethan.

"What did you do with Griffen?" asked Evie distractedly. Jake smiled.

"I left him with Hagrid." Evie smiled, obvioulsy approving.

"Let's just hope one of Hagrid's monsters doesn't eat him." Jimmie said jokingly.

* * *

"EVIE!" Evie whipped her head around as she heard the two voices call her name. Before she knew it, she was enveloped in the arms of her two friends. Jake and Jimmie shook their heads, muttering things about girls and hugging, but were silenced when the two girls engulfed them in hugs as well. 

"Where is Ethan?" asked Drea. They all shrugged, but sat down to eat. The only one who remained looking worried was Evie.

* * *

Jimmie woke up in the middle of the night, and he had no idea why. He just sat up, but figured it was because he had to go to the bathroom. Glancing at the clock he saw it was about three in the morning. Then he proceeded to roll out of bed and walk through the common room to the bathroom. 

As he slipped through the common room he noticed the light of a lamp in a corner of the room, and a person next to it. Normally this was the time of night when no one was up. So, curiously, Jimmie approached the person until he was close enough to recognize it was Ethan, and hear his frantic muttering.

His hands were shaking and he was flipping the pages of one of the many books in front of him frantically and muttering things like,

"There has got to something in here somewhere." And, "Augh, where is it."

Jimmie stopped a short distance away, and decided to talk to him instead of spy on him anymore.

"Hey, Ethan, is that you?" he whispered. The boy jumped in his chair and stood stiffly, but not turning to face Jimmie.

"Jimmie, what are you doing up?" he asked back, his voice shaky. Jimmie's face scrunched up, confused.

"Well, I needed to go to bathroom. Better question, why weren't you on the train or at dinner, and what are you doing up?" Jimmie asked, slight accusation in his voice. He watched, and he could make out in the darkness that Ethan was biting his pencil, hard, and his fingers were clenching the edge of his desk.

"I'm doing the essay for potions. I completely spaced and forgot to do it…can I explain this all to you in the morning, I need to work more." It was strange, Ethan's voice had always been slightly unreadable of it's real meaning, but now Jimmie could blatantly tell that his friend was lying. But he let it pass, mostly because he was tired.

"Alright Ethan." He said softly and went back to bed, completely forgetting to even go to the bathroom.

* * *

The next morning, everyone, minus Ethan, stumbled downstairs to breakfast, all to used to getting up later, and they were all very surprised to find Ethan sitting there, looking perfectly normal, buttering his toast as if nothing had happened. They all sat around him and stared at him until he looked up at them. When he did, even his eyes were completely normal. He smiled slightly at them all. 

"What?" he asked, taking a bite of toast. They all raised their eyebrows and he laughed.

"Okay, I wasn't on the train or at dinner because my father had me at this stupid party and it went later than he thought and then he was stupid and planned something for the day I was supposed to leave for Hogwarts and it was hectic and stupid. But anyway, I got here." He explained rather vaguely, but they all accepted it, as he was usually vague when it came to talking about his family. Suddenly Jimmie grinned.

"So, procrastinate enough? You're worse than me. Did you even finish that essay?" he asked. Ethan looked completely blank for a moment before snapping back into life.

"Oh yeah. I was up like all night though." He said, grinning.

"Well your sure chipper for staying up all night." quipped Jess, obviously cranky from lack of sleep.

"Maybe you should get a remembral." suggested Drea. Jake snorted at this comment, and then got slapped lightly by Evie.

"It's not a bad idea. He needs to remember his homework, its IMPORTANT! I mean I can't believe you waited until last night to do an essay!" she cried, rounding on Ethan, who backed away, holding his butter knife defensively.

And suddenly it seemed as if everything was normal and all the drama from the holidays was in the past, and would hopefully remain in the past.

AN - i hope you guys still know i'm alive, and review for me, even though it's been so long.


	15. Ask Around

Chapter 15 – Ask Around

"I can't believe I did this, how could I do this, where is my book!" exclaimed Evie as she searched through her pile of books. Grinning as she found the correct one she hurried down the stairs.

Evie had done something she never, ever did; she overslept and became very late to her first class of the day.

So as she tore down the stairs she almost missed a grumbling Jake, who was sitting in the common room flipping a quill in the air. She paused.

"Jake? Why aren't you in class?" she asked in a hurried voice as she ran a brush quickly through her hair. He looked up at her and smirked.

"HA! The great Evie finally overslept!"

"Yes but why are you here?" she asked, pulling on her cloak.

"I got kicked out of Sarscan's class." He mumbled. She stopped dead.

"Permanently?" she asked, horrified. He shook his head, a slight smirk on his face.

"No, I'm his golden child. I'm surprised he even got this mad at me." He said. Evie got frustrated with her hair and threw it up into a ponytail.

"Well, you can tell me why you got kicked out later, I am very late. However, it does not surprise me that you got kicked out, I find you completely capable of it. No matter how much a teacher may like you." she said, and was then out the door.

"You used one of Uncle Fred and George's pranks on him, oh my God mate, you're terrible!" cried Jimmie as Jake began to tell his friends what had happened that day.

"Would you just let me get on with it?" He snapped, Jimmie snickered at him, but Jake ignored him.

"Okay so anyway. It was just going to be for a bit of fun. It's hard to keep up with third year students. I felt the need to lighten the mood. So I used one of those slime ball ones and then, just for a joke of course, I threw one of those fake laughing dark marks. Well, after I did that you should have seen Sarscan's face! He went all pale and freaked out, screaming at us to get out. I finally was able to calm him down enough to tell him that it was only a joke. Then he got all purple faced and screamed at me not to be so immature and insolent, and then he kicked me out of the class for the day, and took away like a million points from Gryffindor. It was weird."

"Well I think it was very insensitive of you. You do realize that Voldemort affected many people…" Informed Evie.

"I know that, but it was only a joke." Interrupted Jake, snapping in his defense.

"Sounds like the guy can't take a bloody joke.' Said Jess. Jake smiled.

"Thank you. See that's what I think." Jess smiled back. Jake turned back to face everyone suddenly, his eyes glittering with excitement.

"I also think he's hiding something." They all looked at him curiously. "I've been around him a lot. He never lets anyone even near his office, freaks out if someone even slightly hints anything about Voldemort or anything to do with him. And plus he's just rather twitchy in general."

"No offense Jake, but that is hardly enough to say he is hiding anything, especially not anything significant." Said Evie matter-of-factly.

"Oh come off it Evie, would you just trust me, for once. If you had been around him, you would suspect something as well."

"Question is, what do we do about it?" asked Jess, a smirk on his face.

"Nothing!" cried Evie, throwing her hands up in the air. "It's none of our business."

"Oh stop being such a killjoy Ev." Said Jimmie. Evie growled something under her breath that no one caught, but she was quiet about the whole time they were plan formulating.

"I say we ask teachers." Said Ethan logically. "Just cover all of them. One of them is bound to know something." They all agreed, and split up the teachers among themselves, even Evie grudgingly agreed to ask a few.

Over the next few days the children put on their cute faces and set about asking teachers about Sarscan, pretending to be genuinely interested in the teacher as he was so quiet and said nothing about himself.

None of the teachers shared any useful information, though all of them seemed interested in helping the kids. Some of them even gave what they knew, but it was all irrelevant. Feeling frustrated, Jimmie approached the last teacher, the one no one wanted to ask, the one he reluctantly agreed to talk to, Snape.

After potions Jimmie remained seated until all of the students had left the classroom, then he approached the professor's desk. Snape seemed fully aware that Jimmie was there, but did not look up.

"Mr. Potter, what is it that you want." He drawled in a bored voice.

"Can I talk to you for a moment Professor?" he asked. Snape looked up, not moving his head.

"About what Mr. Potter?" he asked. Jimmie sighed.

"I just wanted to ask you a question." He said, wondering why he was suddenly nervous. He had sworn to himself that he wouldn't let Snape get to him. Snape looked up at him, an exasperated expression on his face.

"Potter, stop with this useless banter and as what you came here to ask." Jimmie gulped, but steadied himself.

"It's about Professor Sarscan." He blurted out. Snape raised an eyebrow. Jimmie gulped, trying to calm himself, but only succeeding in frustrating himself from not being able to.

"Well, I was just…he's so quiet. All the other professors are more open, but he…I don't know anything about him…"

"Potter, stop lying to me." Snape snapped. Jimmie opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again to speak.

"I…I'm not lying professor." He said, nearly wincing at the stutter. Snape gave him an exacerbated look.

"Tell me, what is Professor Petri's first name?" Jimmie stood there speechless. "Tell me, what does Professor Petri even teach?" Jimmie didn't even make an attempt to answer, knowing he was doomed. "Just as I thought, you have no idea who he even is. How can all the other professors 'be more open' when you don't even know half of them? Tell me, why are you so interested in a teacher whose class you do not even take?" Jimmie opened his mouth to respond, but Snape gave him an incredibly dirty look, and Jimmie promptly silenced himself.

"Those where rhetorical you imbecile. Get out of my sight." He scoffed with a wave of his hand. Jimmie sighed and reluctantly left. Somehow he knew that Snape had the information they had been looking for, but he also knew he wasn't going to give up, at least not that day. Snape had won today, but he, James Potter, would be back, and he would get what he wanted.

Jake was waiting for him outside, and approached him eagerly.

"So mate, how did it go?" and suddenly all his other friends were surrounding him, leaning in with anticipation. Jimmie sighed.

"I got my ass kicked conversationally." He said ruefully.

Checked


	16. Unmodest or Immodest?

Chapter 16 – Unmodest or Immodest?

Disclaimer - not mine

AN - i'm almost reluctant to post this chapter cause it's a little...wierd. I think iwas on some sugar high, or caffine, when i wrote it. It entertained me at the time, but now i just think it's all a little...unnesesary. But anyway, tell me what you think i suppose, don't worry, i'll get back to the plot in the next chapter.

"Well you're sure in a happy mood." Remarked Ethan as Jake grinned into his eggs one morning. He nodded excitedly at his friend's observation.

"What happened to your obsession with your 'odd' teacher?" queried Evie, taking a bite of toast.

"Who cared about Sarscan now, we're about to have the best day of our lives – or so says Aaron." They all stared at him curiously. "We have _flying lessons_ today!" he cried. They all rolled their eyes.

"In case you've forgotten, we all know how to fly. Well except Drea here, but she'll catch on quickly, she always does. It's bound to be dull to have to sit there and be taught as slow as molasses." Jimmie said. Jake sighed at his friends, as if he knew more than they did, which amazingly, in this situation, he did.

"I don't think you understand the gravity of the phrase I just uttered." He said arrogantly.

"Then enlighten us Jake." said Evie intolerantly.

"Well, it'll be dull for you girls of course, but my mates. Oh my mates. You have no idea, well neither do I… but I have an older brother to tell me…"

"Out with it Jake!" cried Ethan impatiently.

"The instructor." He paused, taking a deep breath, as if to calm himself. "She is apparently…a goddess. And apparently she dresses…unmodestly. Oh we're in for such a treat." He said, practically drooling. Evie gave him an incredibly dirty look and actually scooted away from him.

"Augh, you guys are horrible." She snarled, then as if an afterthought she added, "And it's immodestly you idiot." Though it appeared she corrected him even against her own will. Jess and Drea also gave them looks. Jake shrugged at them, and then went back to chatting excitedly with the guys.

Unfortunately for Jake, he had to sit through another class of Sarscan talking, twitching, and obsessing over him. Jake stared at him; eyes half open as the professor excitedly showed them how to do a simple transfiguration spell on a rubber ducky. Just as Jake was about to fall asleep he heard Sarscan practically shout his name in excitement.

"What?" he muttered sleepily. Even though he was sure that the professor knew that he had been sleeping, the man still looked thrilled.

"Come, come I want you to try this." He said. Jake stifled a groan and trudged up to the front of the room. He listened to Sarscan's instructions again and transformed the ducky with ease into a hairbrush. Sarscan appeared as though he were going to have some sort of attack.

"Oh that was _wonderful_ Jake, absolutely _perfect_!" by then end of the praise he was nearly squealing. "Stay after class, I want to show you something." The professor said before letting Jake sit back down. Jake had to bite back another groan at the thought of staying after class to endure Sarscan's incessant worshipping again.

After the class was dismissed Jake reluctantly walked up toward the professor's desk and the professor grinned at him.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." He said, and dashed off. Jake sighed, and let his eyes wander and his eyes met the messy desk. Curiosity began to get the better of him and his eyes darted around the room before resting of the desk and scanning the papers, flicking some stuff out of the way his eyes landed on a picture frame. He had a short battle within himself, between curiosity and better judgment. Curiosity won out, as it so often did.

Lifting up the frame he had to stifle a gasp. There was Sarscan, a good twenty years ago, looking very much younger. In his arms he had a beautiful young woman who was continuously laughing and brushing her fingers against younger Sarscan's scraggly cheek. They appeared to be on picnic as they were in what seemed to be a park. They were sitting on a classic checkered table cloth with food around them.

Then there were the children. There were two little girls, playing with jam and giggling. Then there was a slightly older boy who was munching on potato chips happily and grinning.

Jake figured that Sarscan must have had a family, but didn't get to think on it much longer.

"What are you doing?" Came a very strict sounding voice. Jake immediately dropped the picture on the desk and looked very much like a deer in headlights. In two large strides Sarscan was next to him and breathing down his neck threateningly.

"Who do you think you are? Going through my stuff? What gives you the right to do that you little brat!" the professor screamed. Jake began to shake, actually afraid, and cowered in front of the tall man. He thought Sarscan had been angry before when he'd done the prank, but no, not this angry.

"Answer me child!" he screamed. Jake began to stammer.

"I…I… was just…looking…it was just…there. I'm sorry, I shouldn't'…have been snooping I…I'm sorry." He looked to the ground, but he knew that Sarscan had his finger pointed at him, and knew that behind that finger there was boundless power of wandless magic in his professor's gifted hands. He listened as the professor took a few deep, ragged breaths before his hand dropped to his side. Jake looked up uncertainly.

"Just leave." The professor said through clenched teeth. Seeing the professor calmer, Jake's fear faded and his curiosity replaced it almost immediately.

"But, if you don't mind me asking Professor, are they your family? What happened, where are they?" he asked. The professor went purple in the face, and Jake was certain that he would hex him into oblivion. But the professor's hand flew away from being directed at Jake and slammed his classroom door open.

"GET OUT!" the professor screamed. Jake, not wanting to seriously risk his life fled the room immediately.

At lunch Jake told his tale colorfully. It was thought about, but no conclusions were made. They were all counting on Jimmie asking Snape again before they tried anything more drastic. Soon talk wavered back to extraordinary flying instructor the first year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were going to see right after lunch.

So the first years congregated, the boys excited, the girls all bored and frustrated with the boys immaturity. However the boys were not disappointed as rumors were proved true when the instructor walked out before them. Talking immediately stopped and all the boys turned to useless drooling dummies, even at the age of eleven.

"Hello boys and girls, my name is Madam Julin, and I am here to teach you how to fly." She said, smiling showing her bright white teeth through a perfectly shaped mouth. She was average shaped and height, but was very young and had an incredibly pretty face with huge blue eyes and blonde hair – and then there was the fact that her breasts were a few sizes big for her body. And it didn't help her at all that under her robes, she had on a skimpy tank top and low rise jeans that showed the boys every curve they wanted to see.

"Is it flying that you wanted to teach us?" whispered Jake, slightly breathless, causing the other two boys to snicker. Madam Julin began to speak again, and everyone began to move and get brooms. Evie gave the boys a disgusted look, but her and the other two girls stayed in a group with the boys. As they took their place in a line, right next to Madam Julin, Madam Julin faced the group again before she began her lecture however she fanned her face.

"Wow, it's uncharacteristically hot now isn't it?" she said brightly and removed her cloak. Evie watched as the three boys became even bigger drooling idiots. When Madam Julin walked away from them so that she was facing the student in more of the middle of the group, the boys' eyes watched her go.

"Thank you God for the uncharacteristic heat." muttered Ethan. Evie looked up, disgusted again. However, this time there was some hurt and more anger in her eyes.

"I thought I could expect better from you at least." she said, disappointed, and stalked away from the boys who, unfortunately for them, barely even noticed she left.

AN - eh, yeah. It did help build some characters though, i suppose, i dunno.


	17. Chats With Snape

Chapter 17 – Chats With Snape

disclaimer - not mine

AN - OHMIGOD I am so sorry for the ALMOST THREE WEEK BREAK! I was in Bayfield, Colorado...yeah. There is no internet to be found there so i i haven't been on the internet in three weeks either (it was like going into withdrawl). But anyway, as i sit in my hotel room after trying to figure out the cables for the internet for like an hour (and checking my mysapce, lol)I GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER! Well i hope you all are still with me, and i hope you enjoy whats coming up, it's a little odd, but i enjoyed writing it.

"Professor?" an audible sigh was heard by Jimmie.

"Yes Potter?" a voice drawled impatiently.

"Professor Sarscan." He said simply. Snape glared at him.

"Now Potter, it's important to speak in full sentences so people can understand you." Snape said patronizingly

"I need to know about him."

"And why, pray tell, do you need to know about a teacher that you will never have?" Jimmie took slight offence at that.

"Why won't I ever have him?" he asked.

"Oh, well let's see. Sarscan only takes the best and most gifted students into that class. Just solely by observing your potions grades, I am sure that you would not qualify." He drawled arrogantly. Jimmie immediately bristled, but succeeded in calming himself down. He would not let Snape get the better of him this time.

"Jake has him, and he thinks that the professor is hiding something." He answered truthfully.

"And how on earth is that any of your or Mr. Weasley's problems?"

"For me, it's simply curiosity. I can't speak for Jake."

"Curiosity huh? Well Mr. Potter this just solidifies my thoughts. You are exactly like your father, he could not mind his own business either, and it got him into more trouble than you would believe. He got away with it; he was the boy who lived. You on the other hand, would not be so lucky. So I would be wary of what you decide to do Potter." Harry scowled and turned on his heel. Snape had once again gotten the best of him.

* * *

"He had a family, and he freaks out from anything having to do with Voldemort." Blurted out Jimmie the next day after potions. Snape threw his quill on the desk and glared at Jimmie. 

"Oh he does, does he?" He snarled. "And you're not smart enough to make that connection. Well that figures, get out of my classroom Potter."

"But I know that you know what I want to know, why won't you just TELL ME!" cried Jimmie, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Your grandfather used to do that as well." He said, referring to the motion Jimmie just made with his hair, then waved his hand, motioning for Jimmie to leave.

* * *

"He said that there was some sort of connection." Jimmie said, confused, to his friends as they all headed to lunch. Evie, who hadn't been talking to them very much since the incident with the flying instructor, rolled her eyes. 

"You really are idiots." She mumbled. They all rounded on her.

"So you know?" Jake asked excitedly.

"Of course I do, but do I look like I'm talking to you?" She sneered.

"Uh, yeah." Said Jimmie stupidly. She rolled her eyes and stalked off huffily.

"Well fine." Said Jimmie snottily, matching her expression.

* * *

"Okay, my sister made the connection apparently, but she isn't speaking to me. It's a long shot, but would you care to enlighten me, so I can stop feeling like an idiot?" Jimmie asked, trying an entirely new approach. Snape glared at him; however there was a humorous glint in his eyes.

"And why would I want to make you feel like you weren't an idiot. Better to not lead you on isn't it?" asked Snape, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Are you even allowed to talk to students this way?" Jimmie asked.

"Well are you supposed to talk to professors the way you're talking to me?" Snape countered.

"I'm treating you like I would any professor. You're the one who treats me different. I didn't do anything to you!" Jimmie exploded, and made to storm out of the room.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Potter, I didn't hear the word sir in there once." Snape said. Jimmie whipped around, face red in anger and fists clenched, trying to keep his temper in tact. Finally he was able to turn away from the professor and leave the room.

* * *

"You are a persistent one aren't you Potter." Snape sighed, sifting through papers as Jimmie stood before his desk yet again.

"Well sir, for one thing my name is Jimmie, just to remind you. And yes I am persistent. I'm not one to give up." He said.

"How touching. Now I know two little facts about precious baby Potter." Snape said sarcastically.

"Professor, come on. Please be reasonable. You would tell anyone else! Why do you insist on treating me different? Why can't you open your damn eyes and see that I am not my father, nor his father? Why is it so difficult for you?"

"You don't know half of the story Potter, and why are you so sure that I would tell any other student? And if you were, why not send in Weasley, or Malfoy or one of the two girls your sister is friends with?"

"It's a personal goal." Jimmie said evasively. Snape arched an eyebrow.

"What, to befriend me?" he asked, snorting.

"No, not exactly. Just to… make you see that not all things with Potter attached to them are automatically horrible." Jimmie said, and then left.

* * *

"Potter if you do not leave through that door at once like all the other students do then I will take off so many points it will make your head spin." Snape snarled as he saw Jimmie approach his desk once again. Jimmie didn't appear deterred.

"I'd just appeal it, you can do that you know, if a great amount of points are taken away." (AN i made that up, don't kill me for it) Snape rolled his eyes. "And if you would just tell me what I want to know then I would leave like all the other students." Jimmie hinted. Snape growled and waved for Jimmie to sit down near his desk. Jimmie complacently did.

"Okay Potter, let's think, anything to do with Voldemort makes him go slightly insane, and he had a family…what can we conclude?" Jimmie shrugged and Snape sighed. "Potter his family was brutally tortured and murdered by Voldemort before his eyes." Jimmie stood with his mouth agape for a moment, Snape just glared at him, wondering when he was going to leave.

"But…he's so…weird, and he's hiding something…"

"For God's sake Potter, now you don't believe me? He's weird because of it! Think about it, wouldn't it affect you? Wouldn't you want to hide it?" Snape cried. Jimmie sighed and nodded. Then he got up.

"Thank you Professor." He said and walked out of the room.

* * *

Later that night he informed everyone what Snape had told him. Evie came over and gloated about knowing it all along for a few minutes before quieting down and finally forgiving them all. Jimmie watched as they all chatted with each other about the discovery.

"But…" he said, and everyone was quiet again. "That was all Snape knew. I'm sure of that. But I think there is more." He said.

AN: weeeeeee another chapter!


	18. Late Night Excursions

Chapter 18 – Late Night Excursions

disclaimer - not mine

AN - AH i forgot to reply to my lovely reviewers in the last chapter, which is why i am posting this one so quick - in hopes of making up for doing such a thing.

REVIEWERS:

LilCountryGal- YEAH i have another constant reviewer! Thanks for your support!

HaliJade Snape- lol yeah, perverted.

liesltheweasl- well, you know part of the big secret now. But i can't let u have all of it, lol.

* * *

"Well there is that room he looks at like every five seconds." Said Jake. They all looked at him.

"You didn't think it was important to share this before?" questioned Ethan. Jake grinned and shrugged.

"I think we should go to the library, find some history books and find out who in his family was killed, when and how and where and all that. It might give us something to go on at least." Said Evie. Jimmie nodded, as if taking her suggestion into consideration.

"Okay, you can do that. I'm going to go and find out what is in that room." He said.

"Yeah!" Jake cried, thrilled at the idea of sneaking. Ethan agreed to go as well, as did Jess and then Jimmie refused to let anyone else come because they might not fit under the cloak. Evie and Drea weren't upset though, neither had particularly wanted to go and risk getting caught. They would spend time in the library.

* * *

As the two girls were looking through books later that evening, the other four were going over their plans…

"Oh, and we have to take this, the marauders map." Jimmie said, pulling it out of his pocket and showing them.

"Your dad actually gave you that? I can't believe you are just telling me about this now!" cried Jake. Jimmie smiled at him and explained how it worked to Ethan and Jess.

* * *

When it was finally late enough the four met in the common room, crammed themselves under the cloak and began to stalk down the halls. They made it to the classroom without any trouble and examined it thoroughly to make sure no one was there before standing in front of the door that the professor protected so carefully, uncertain.

Jimmie was the first out, thrusting the cloak off of himself and approaching the door cautiously. He reached for the handle, but it was locked. By this time everyone had snuck out form under the cloak and was watching curiously.

"And where is Evie with that spell when you need her? Anyone remember the unlocking spell?" he whispered. To everyone's surprise Jake flicked his hand at it and muttered 'alohomora' as if it were as simple as tying his shoes. They all stared at him.

"What?" he hissed defensively.

"You are amazing mate." Ethan whispered, then the four went quietly inside, and what did they find? Another door, this one would not open with any spell that any of them knew.

"Look there's a little window." Jess pointed out, and was then hoisted onto Jimmie's shoulders to look into it. "There, oh wow there's a man." She whispered.

"Well let's knock." Said Jake, and before Jess had a chance to say that the man was cuffed onto the wall and was probably dangerous Jake knocked loudly on the metal door. Almost immediately the man's head whipped up and Jess was so startled she almost fell off Jimmie's shoulders. She watched in horror as the man scrambled over to the door and began banging on it loudly, and screaming something, but Jess found she couldn't hear it.

Jimmie practically dropped her and they all took a step back from the door in horror.

"We have to go." Said Jess, and none of them protested. Scampering under the cloak the exited the room, finding Professor Sarscan entering it. They all stopped dead and remained completely silent. The professor seemed tired until he saw the door to the other door open, then his eyes bulged and he ran over there. The four of them jumped, remarkably in unison, to the side to avoid him. He went into the room, looking worried and a little scared. The four took that as their cue to get out of there. They moved in synchronization as best they could to the classroom door and opened it, but it squeaked.

The professor was out of the room in a minute, locking it behind him and his eyes were revolving around the room frantically.

"Show yourself!" he yelled into the silence. "I know someone is in here." The four stood petrified, too afraid to move. Then the door was flung open wider as Professor Snape came into the room.

"What is it Elliot?" he snarled. The professor seemed about ready to open his mouth and proclaim that someone had snuck into his classroom, but then shut it.

"It was nothing Severus…I just thought that…I heard something, but apparently it's nothing. Oh well, isn't that just embarrassing." The professor muttered. Snape scowled.

"Keep it quieter…" his eyes wandered, and they rested on the four who were under the cloak, watching in curiosity and horror. "Are you sure nothing happened, nothing was…broken into or stolen?" he asked, eyes boring into where the four sat, as if he could see them. They all held their breath.

"N...n…no Severus, nothing gone, nothing broken into. Everything is just fine." The professor half squeaked. Snape let his eyes linger on the four, before his mouth turned to a smirk and he nodded at the other professor.

"Very well Elliot, do keep it quieter from now on, I enjoy my sleep." Snape said, and turned on his heel to leave, slamming the door behind him. The professor's eyes turned from afraid, to relieved to angry and suspicious in a matter of seconds and they scanned the room one more time. Then he turned on his heel and stalked out of the classroom.

The four waited several minutes before opening the door slowly so it wouldn't squeak and shutting it silently. Then they proceeded to run as fast as they could back up to the common room.

AN - welllllllll the begining felt a little odd and choppy, but other than that...


	19. Helpful Memories

Chapter 19: Helpful Memories

disclaimer: it's Rowling's

Reviwers:

liesltheweasl: Yeah! I'm glad u liked my chapter, and the point thing. It made me nervous so i'm glad to hear that u liked it.

HaliJade Snape: He he, you will soon...well relatively soon find out all the answers to your questions. I'm glad u like the way i've done Snape.

Pinksakurablossom: Lol, i updated, i can't say it was all that soon, but i did!  
AN - GAH! i am so sorry for once again being a tard and waiting an eage to update. I will be honest with you, i didn't even have writers block i knew exaclty what i was going to say it was more like...writers laziness. So i'm sorry, once again, bu i have been rather busy. However, here is another chapter, and it's kind of longish too, so enjoy!

* * *

"Well…I think that it's some guy that Sarscan has locked in there to practice on." Said Jake excitedly the next day at breakfast. Evie rolled her eyes. 

"Obviously there is a very good reason for Professor Sarscan to be keeping him. Maybe he's dangerous." She said. Jimmie raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah, right. He's dangerous so they keep him locked up in a _school_." He said disbelievingly.

"I dunno, he looked pretty insane from what I saw of him." Said Jess, shivering at the memory.

"Maybe no one knows about him." Ethan said.

"Well then maybe, instead of trying to figure this all out ourselves we should tell McGonagall what we saw…." Evie began.

"NO!" exclaimed Jake. They all looked at him weird. "Are you kidding me, Sarscan will figure out it was us. I'm afraid of him." Jess snorted at him, biting back laughter.

"Probably no one would believe us anyway." Said Jimmie. "Did you find out anything in your books?" he asked, only half interested.

"He had a wife, a son and a daughter…"

"Yeah I knew that from the picture, anything else?" interrupted Jake snottily.

"Well, they were all killed by Deatheaters just before he started traveling, you know, trying to find other people that possessed his gift too. Most of the books just went on and on about how amazing he was…but that's all we found." Evie admitted.

* * *

"Now you see, my students, there are some spells which can only be done without a wand. Some spells that only you…hopefully…someday…maybe… will be able to do. There are also some spells that can only be undone with wandless magic. For example, you all know the charm to unlock a simple lock _with _your wand. There is also one for unlocking locks that are charmed to lock with wandless magic. So you see if you can learn this, you are at a great advantage to the majority of the magical world. You can cast spells on people that cannot be undone…yes Jake?" Sarscan turned to Jake's raised hand, positively beaming at him, and obviously forgetting their last incident together. 

"Could you show us?" he asked.

"Show you what?" Sarscan asked stupidly.

"The wandless magic for locking and unlocking stuff, just so we can get the idea." Sarscan didn't even pause and contemplate his broken into room. All he realized was his favorite pupil asking him a question – how could he refuse?

"Of course Jake." He gushed, and proceeded to repeat it enough times so that an attentively watching Jake could memorize it and repeat it without any trouble.

* * *

Jake didn't tell his friends of his new found trick, or what he was thinking of doing. He wasn't even sure what it was he wanted to do yet, and for some reason he felt that he wanted to figure it out on his own. So late that night he sought out his "memory decision ball" that Ethan had given him. 

It was about one in the morning and the droopy eyed Jake finally thought it clear enough in the common room to pull out the orb from his robe. He looked at it for a while, wondering how exactly it worked. He blinked his eyes tiredly and tried not to get frustrated. How was it supposed to work again? It was supposed to show you a memory that would help you decide what to do. Jake grasped the blue-grey sphere tightly in his hand and looked at it hard and focused solely on the question in his mind.

"Should I break into Sarscan's room?" he whispered softly, his voice echoing in his mind. He closed his eyes, but still could feel the world spinning about him.

He was so surprised that he nearly screamed when he found himself in Diagon Alley watching a very much younger version of himself sneak away from his parents as they chatted with a store owner about various things. He then followed his younger self, still slightly stunned, into a dusty abandoned looking shop.

Jake couldn't figure it out. He'd experienced this, he knew he had because he remembered all of it as it passed by, but he couldn't remember what his younger self was going to do next.

The walls of the store were lined with various random trinkets. Little fake dragons fliying around a object that looked like a coaster, several different clocks, and various miniature animals that moved around. It was a basic shop, full of charmed little objects that didn't entirely impress the older Jake, however the younger Jake was positively enthralled.

The little Jake traced his fingers across the dusty shelves, eyes wide as he stared at the various objects, then his eyes fell on something that took his breath away. He took quick steps over toward a certain object and an older Jake followed. The younger Jake's fingers clasped over the base of the figurine which contained three hero-looking figures that he recognized as his Mother, Father and Harry Potter.

Jake's parents – mostly Hermione, had chosen to keep Jake, at least when he was young, sheltered from the fact that his parents had helped defeat Voldemort and were rather famous. They didn't want it to go to his head. The younger Jake, as he stood grasping the figurine, was still unaware of the fact that his parents were heroes.

The young Jake listened and watched, completely enraptured, as the three figures fought of deatheaters and went through the entire process of defeating Voldemort. Once the story was finished and the figures settled down to rest for a bit the little Jake stood in complete shock.

The younger Jake looked around him and glanced right past the older Jake as if he weren't there. Biting his lip he turned the figurine over and looked at the price. The older Jake heard his littler self gasp at the price and immediately set it down. The little Jake got up to leave but stopped before he left. He fidgeted indecisively, then turned around to face the pricy story telling figurine again. He looked around the shop again, craning his neck to see into the corners.

"Hello?" he called, but got no response. He waited a few more moments before walking back to where the figurine was located. Taking one more quick look around he took it in his hands and shoved it under his cloak. Laughing quietly to himself he stood up and made to leave…and came face to face with a horrifying looking man who also looked very angry.

"And just where do you think you're going?" the man sneered. The little Jake cowered slightly.

"Back out into the street?" he whimpered. The man grabbed his arm.

"Like hell you are!" the man screamed. He shoved theyounger Jake into wall. "I don't tolerate stealing in my store!" he cried, then slapped Jake hard on the cheek. After doing so he grabbed the figurine out of Jake's hand and shoved him toward the doorway. "Now go on and get out of here!" he yelled, and the little Jake didn't hesitate to obey. He stumbled back over to his parents.

"Jake? Are you alright?" his mother asked when he caught sight of the little Jake with tears in his eyes and a bright red cheek. Jake nodded, cheeks burning in shame at the thought of his parents finding out what he'd done. His mother didn't look entirely satisfied, but she let it go and turned back to the salesmen.

The older Jake then felt the world around him jolt once again and he closed his eyes and waited for the swirling to stop. Finally feeling himself on steady ground he opened his eyes and found himself back in the common room, with the blue-grey orb clutched so tightly in his hand that his knuckles were white.

He sat there in thought for a moment, considering the memory he had been shown and then leapt up and hastened to his dorm to find Jimmie's invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map.

AN - SWOOT! Another new chapter!


	20. The Insane

Chapter 20: The Insane

disclaimer: not mine, it all belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

AN - yes, well, i hope i still have readers. I've been a terrible updater. When i read stories i hate it when people don't update for weeks. What does that make me...A HYPOCRITE! So once again, i'm sorry for not updating, i was in Hawaii for part of the long break between these chapters...but still. However i really like the way this chapter turned out, so please forgive me and review it, let me know if you like it too. please!

Reviewers:

creator masashi: you reviewed for chap 1, but wutev. I'm glad you like it, and i was completely unaware of the fact i used the word reprimand a lot. I'll look backand see if i can fix it. thanks for the tip. and yeah the first chapters were pretty short.

LilCountryGal: you reviewed for chapter 18 but i don't remember if i responded to you, so if i did, then i'm doing it again. i'm glad u like it, and that you didn't think it was choppy. Thanks for the support! lol wait, u reviewed for nineteen too, yeah go u! I'm glad you still like it, sorry again for the long break between updates, hope u like the chapter!

* * *

Walking through the halls in the dead of night was different when you were alone. At least that was what Jake was thinking as he did just that under Jimmie's invisibility cloak. Not having his friends with him to ease the tension made him edgy. He was making sure each step he took was soundless and was also checking the Marauder's Map every five seconds to make sure that there was still no one near him.

It took him nearly an hour to get to Professor Sarscan's room. When he did finally reach it he was so nervous and excited at the same time that he could barely breath. Growing more paranoid by the second he eased the door open and crept toward the closet off to the side of the room. Unlocking the lock with a flick of his hand again he came face to face with the thick metal door that apparently held a crazy man. Slowly slipping off the invisibility cloak he stretched his fingers over the lock on this door. Closing his eyes and concentrating hard on it he murmured the spell he had learned earlier and felt the lock move underneath his fingers. Smiling in victory he grasped the handle tightly, took a deep breath and pulled it open.

He barely had time to even look at the huddled figure in the corner before it sprang up with a loud cry and launched itself on Jake. The two were thrown backwards clear over the professors desk and they slammed onto the floor. As terrified as Jake was at the moment he only managed to grasp the simplest facts about the person attacking him. He was male, scraggily and shaking violently. His eyes were the most frightening though. As the crazy man fought with Jake, his eyes only held fear, hopelessness and desperation.

As the two rolled around on the ground, each becoming increasingly more bruised and cut up Jake heard the man mumbling and grunting but nothing discernable. They both heard the side door to the classroom slam open. Jake, knowing it was Sarscan felt even more terrified. The man paused for only a second before he seemed to grow more terrified as well. Then his actions became even more frantic and it almost didn't seem like the man was actually trying to hurt Jake. It was more like trying he was to get Jake to understand something, but not having any other way to communicate it.

Just before Sarscan intervened Jake understood something the man said to him.

"Help me. Please." came the man's raspy voice just before he was flung away from Jake up against the wall. Jake watched in horror as Sarscan held the man there with just his hand, fingers stretched unnaturally out. The look in Sarscan's eyes was almost more horrifying than that of the look that had been in the man's eyes. The professor looked simply deranged, almost animal-like. As he held the man writhing on the wall he smiled maniacally.

Although he seemed to not even register the fact that Jake was there.

"Wormed your way out did you?" Jake shivered at the sound of the professor's voice, as did the man. It was icy cold, just the kind of voice Jake had been waiting and expecting to come out of his mouth since the first time he had met him.

"What have I told you? If you would only stay there, quietly, then I wouldn't have to do this." Jake saw the color drain from the man's face and he lay suspended in the air. His whole body seemed to shake, but Jake could see his mouth, trying to form words, trying to plead.

"But you always have to draw attention to yourself. I thought that lifetime imprisonment would have been a suitable punishment for what you did…but you seem to think differently." The professor finished sneering. With a flick of his other hand a spell went over the room. Jake assumed it was a silencing spell and dreaded what he was about to witness. Sarscan relaxed his other hand and the man fell to the ground, but only had time to whimper there before Sarscan's mouth curved and he placed both hands out in front of him and growled '_crucio_'. Then Jake was able to witness the man's true indescribable power.

Jake watched horrified as the man writhed on the ground, screaming and crying out, begging in a hoarse voice for mercy when he managed to catch a short breath, but Sarscan just laughed.

"HOW DO YOU THINK THEY FELT!" he screamed at the man. "HOW DO YOU THINK I FELT WATCHING YOU DO THIS TO THEM! HOW DO YOU THINK MY SON FELT AS YOU RIPPED HIS SKIN OFF OF HIS BODY WITH YOUR WAND!" the man whimpered something in response, but Jake couldn't understand it.

Soon, but what seemed like an eternity later to Jake, the man collapsed. He was unconscious but still twitching on the ground. Sarscan still stood there, hands outstretched, breathing heavily. After another minute or so his hands fell to his sides and he relaxed somewhat. Jake held his breath as the professor turned around to face him.

The anger that had momentarily faded on his face flew back into his features and the intense ferocity that Jake had seen on Sarscan's features before was now directed at him. Jake cowered and was about to plead to be left alone, that he wouldn't say a word. His eyes landed on the twitching man and somehow instead of whimpering for his life he found himself saying;

"How could you do that to someone?" and after those words were uttered Sarscan seemed to explode. He lunged forward at Jake, but Jake scuttled back and up to his feet. Sarscan stepped forward until Jake was pressed in to the wall and Sarscan's nose was right in his face.

"HOW COULD I DO THAT TO SOMEONE?" he screamed. "THAT SOMEONE KILLED MY FAMILY! THEY KILLED EVERYTHING THAT MEANT ANYTHING TO ME, RIGHT BEFORE MY EYES. HE LEFT ME TO SUFFER IN MY MISERY ALONE. HE LEFT ME WITH NO ONE TO UNDERSTAND ME, WHO I WAS, WHAT I COULD DO! THAT MAD DESERVES WORSE THAN WHAT I JUST DID TO HIM, HE DESERVES…TO CONSTANTLY FEEL LIKE I DID. TO CONSTANTLY FEEL TORMENTED. HE RUINED MY LIFE THAT'S HOW I CAN DO THAT TO HIM!" the professor finished, panting. Jake didn't know how he was even able to find words after that.

"But…you used an unforgivable…" he stuttered.

"He's a deatheater you idiot, I think he's used to it." Sarscan snarled.

"But…it's wrong." Jake stuttered, wondering why he was still talking.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Sarscan sneered, face inching closer to Jake's menacingly. Jake's lips trembled nervously before he said something stupid.

"I'll tell McGonagall th…that you did an un…unforgivable." Sarscan took a step back and regarded him coldly.

"Oh you will?" he drawled. "Well, I'll have to ensure that you won't, won't I?" Jake's eyes widened, seriously thinking he was going to die in the near future. He saw Sarscan raise his hands with a disturbed look on his face. Fearing the worse he closed his eyes tightly and turned his head to the side.

He heard what Sarscan spoke, but couldn't understand the words. A split second later he felt the spell, coursing through his body in a tingling ripple. And that was it. A few minutes later he opened his eyes cautiously to find Sarscan turned away from him casual relocking the door and tidying up. The professor turned to look back at him and the deranged look was gone, replaced by his usual slightly unhinged but not enough o be scarily abnormal look.

"Well you didn't think I would kill you did you Jake?" the professor scoffed. Jake didn't answer. "Oh I couldn't kill on of my best students." Sarscan said oddly nicely. "You'll find out how the spell works soon enough. Now I suggest you get back to your dorms before I have to report you for being up after curfew." He said with a wink in a playful voice as he cleaned up a blotch of blood with a flick of his hand.

Horrified and absolutely terrified Jake shakily stumbled over to grab his cloak and map. He then took one last look at the now humming professor before throwing the cloak haphazardly over his shoulders and racing away from the room. He did not concentrate on being quiet, or if anyone was near him. He was only concerned with getting as far away from the professor as he could.

Once back in the common room he rested in a chair for a few moments, regaining his breath. He then, as if in a daze, walked the steps up to his dorm. He quietly folded up the cloak and the map and placed them back in Jimmie's trunk. He then sat down on his bed, staring off in to space in a state of shock.

He felt remotely like he could cry. Like he could just break down sobbing, but he wasn't quite sure why. He knew he couldn't fall asleep though, so he sat there, eyes wide and bright in the darkness, feeling the blood on his skin dry until the sun rose.

* * *

When Jimmie and Ethan awoke the next morning they didn't notice the oddness surrounding Jake for a few minutes. Neither of them were morning people, so they rolled around in their covers, grumbling about sunlight and evil mornings. When Jimmie did finally sit up, before Ethan, it didn't take him long to spot the zoned out, horrified looking, blood shot eyed, and blood caked and bruised form of his best friend sitting on the bed next to him. Forgetting about his morning hatred he flung the covers up and walked hurriedly over to his friend, Ethan following soon after. They both approached cautiously. Jake's eyes flashed to Jimmie, looking at him brokenly. Jimmie sat down next to him and gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened to you?" he whispered nervously. Jake was silent for a long time, and when he finally looked back up at Jimmie his eyes were desperate because he was finding it increasingly hard to open his mouth.

AN - wohooo! yeah! there u go!


End file.
